


Flower Wars

by 900years, moimiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Swearing, minor Lance/Nyma, pinning!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900years/pseuds/900years, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimiles/pseuds/moimiles
Summary: No reply. Okay Lance. Time to think what could have happen. My first thought was: “that fucker from the other store took his trolling to the next level.” Then my rational thoughts caught up with my sleepy brain and I remembered that Allura mentioned that we might get the store renovated. She didn’t mean doubling the size and eating that fucker’s store.Do you know what that means?I WON.Wins don’t come often for a cuban boy named Lancelot, the fifth.-In which Keith and Lance hate each other but are forced to work together in a flower shop.





	1. Prologue

     LANCE

     I am Lancelot and I have only one problem: I have a stupid name. My biggest secret is: I am named after an imaginary knight. You have no idea how hard it is to get dates when you're name is Lancelot. You can only imagine the bullying I suffered. When I look in the mirror I see a bitter boy over his own name.

     Yup. Lancelot. My grandpa is a Lancelot, my father is a Lancelot, and every single male of this damn family was a Lancelot. And guess what, my full goddamn name is Lancelot "Lance" the fifth. My parents thought that I was gonna be a girl, pink room and all things girls shenanigans. But then I came out of Mother Hen a male.  
     Now, I am not clear on the details here, considering I was like 9 months old and all covered in goo, but this story has two different versions. My mom’s and my dad’s.

     My mom said my dad chose to ignore the doctor when he said “It’s a boy” because he was in deep denial or something, and proceeded to sign the legal documentation for my name, Lancelot. My mom said she was exhausted and didn’t really check on my dad’s and tada! You have the fifth Lancelot in the same family.

     Now, my dad said he was fully aware I was a proud owner of a penis. He said he asked my mom what to name me, little Lancelot, because Lancelot was a ridiculous name for anyone, especially since they had already named my older brother Lancelot. My mom, who was exhausted from pushing a kid out of her, proceeded to yell at my dad, and tell him to name me what they had agreed (by the way, I was supposed to be a Daisy. Can you believe how awful at naming offspring they are?). Dad said Mom probably didn’t know I was a boy.

  
     I’m 20 and I still can’t tell who is lying.

    I mean, it could be worse. I could be a starving boy named Lancelot in Africa, dying of Malaria. I could be named something ridiculous like Lancearella. But I actually lead a pretty normal life, to be honest.

  
     I graduated High School pretty easily. Now, I’m a Botany major in Berkeley. I work at a cute flower shop. I love Berkeley, love that I can still live with my family, and the only thing I don’t love is this asshole.

  
     You see, the flower shop business is savage. You don’t expect it to be, and neither did I when I started, but it is. My shop is right next to another flower shop, and the boy that works there has managed to get on my nerves and we have never talked. Ever. Stupid mullet asshole.

     Once I spent the whole afternoon changing our window display from camelias to roses, in every different shade of pink and red for valentine's day. The moment I walk by his shop to get home, I see that he went from tulips to red roses as well, only twice as big and overwhelming. I never wanted to kill someone as bad - and my parents named me Lancelot the fifth.

     But that was something ignorable, up until now. Now I’m just fucked.

 

     KEITH

     I am Keith and I have only one problem: I am not able to curse. My biggest "secret" is: I love to curse. Not really a secret, but you don’t know that yet. I am like this because of my bleeping, just to exemplify, parents. When I look in the mirror I see a hot piece of ass.

     My mum used to curse like a sailor; dad says he only fell in love with her because he came up to her, asked her out on a date, and the first thing she said to him was “fuck, no.” They were so used to cursing that they didn’t realize that when I came along, they would have to stop. When I was a little child my parents cursed so much, my first word was "fuck."

  
     My parents tried to do the swear jar method, but us three would get so much money in there, it was pointless. Because of that my life in school was a living hell; I would get in detention every single day, because apparently yelling "what the shit" at the teacher is considered impolite, especially when you’re seven. My smart mouth would get me in fights all the time - fights I couldn’t win, given how very gangly and lanky I am.

  
     Even though shit happened quite often, I lead a pretty normal life. I used to live in Miami, until I graduated high school. My parents started getting depressed over the fact that their only baby was leaving the nest. Fucking disgusting, if you ask me. So they decided that it was time they got themselves another child.

  
     My mom was almost forty, and she and my dad thought a risky pregnancy wasn't worth it. They could make a child somewhere really happy, without having to make one from scratch. So adoption was in the picture. That not being enough, they decided to move. Ironically - or not - to where I was going to college, California.

     So, in Cali, half-way through the process of adoption, we sat down to brainstorm. We couldn’t have another foul-mouthed child on the family. Hell, we couldn’t let the social servers see us cursing like uncultured swines. If you ask me, we looked like junkies, in an AA meeting. Hence why each of us promised not to swear in the house anymore. My parents managed to stop the cursing, however I just couldn't. It was such a big part of my personality. That's why I came up with the amazing idea of censoring myself.

     It sounds stupid, I know damn well it does, but it works. I literally censor myself - I don’t technically stop cursing, but I don’t offend anyone. Not really. I’m like a PG-13 movie: one f-bomb per day.

  
     How does the bleeping work, you asked? Well, let me exemplify. Instead of saying: “Fuck your ancestors to the eighteenth generation, you fucking bitch.” I censor that, and say: “Bleep your ancestors to the eighteenth generation, you bleeping bleep.” The person knows I’m calling them something, but they don’t know what. I could be saying: “You sad dog, son of a guy!” They just don’t know and that’s the beauty of it.

  
     Of course it’s not as satisfying as saying: “YA FUCKING CUMSLUT”, but eh, good enough.

  
     Since moving and studying in another state is fucking expensive, I decided to live with my parents. And spending some time with my new sister. It’s not like we live in poverty, or we don’t have money to pay my tuition and everything, but I know how expensive college is. I knew that if I also got a job I could help my mom by paying for my own shit.

     I got a job working in a damn flower shop. Out of all the things I could do with my free time, a flower shop. Yep, it's a fucking nightmare. All the flowers and shit, it's not like they aren't beautiful and all that crap, but I have allergies. The pay was good, and it didn’t take much effort to work there, so besides the allergies I almost didn’t hate it.

  
     But, there's this boy. I hate the bitch, but annoying him became the best part of working in this damned flower shop. I came on this Earth for one purpose and one purpose only: pissing off as many people as I possibly can. And boy, did I get on that boy's nerves.

  
     I would have even better opportunities now, because everything changed when I came back from Summer break.

 

     LANCE

     Coming back from vacation always sounds terrible, but my job is so pleasant and my major is so cool that I’m low-key excited. I can’t say that out loud though, ‘cause I’ve seen enough vines to know I will be murdered. Violently. Walking up to the flower shop feeling the cool morning breeze and listening to some tunes - that was absolute peace. The streets were completely empty except for the slight buzz of the stores being opened. That, my friends, is my heaven.

  
     I grabbed my copy of the flower shop’s key to open the store up. The smell of flowers was concentrated and it was just awesome. It was a porno of roses, tulips and camellias exploding in colors on my eyelids.

  
     Wait.

  
     There are far too many flowers here. Why is the store suddenly so big? What is going on here?

  
     “Allura?”

  
     No reply. Okay Lance. Time to think what could have happen. My first thought was: “that fucker from the other store took his trolling to the next level.” Then my rational thoughts caught up with my sleepy brain and I remembered that Allura mentioned that we might get the store renovated. She didn’t mean doubling the size and eating that fucker’s store.

  
     Do you know what that means?

  
     I WON.

  
     Wins don’t come often for a cuban boy named Lancelot the fifth.

  
     I was going to have to work much harder because the store was so much bigger, but who cares? My day was awesome already.

  
     I walked to the lounge to put on apron with the store’s logo and name, and I grabbed my name tag. I walked out and saw him.

  
     That dumbass. From the old (ha!) store next door. He walked up, grabbed some flowers and reached for an inexistent shelf to put them on. He didn’t even realize I was in the room (HOW DARE HIM). He, after a few second looking at nothing, seemed to finally realize he was not in the same old store. I could see the imaginary light bulb turning on his head. He looked up and down a couple of times and finally whispered to himself:

     “What the fu… bleep.”

 

     KEITH

     I could kill the person who decided mornings were for working. Especially after being on vacation for so long. My first stop before work was a coffee shop, because I needed caffeine. After that, walking to work wasn’t that unpleasant. The cool morning air was keeping me awake as I walked to the flower shop.

  
     At the beginning this job was just for the money, but I ended up enjoy working with flowers. Making arrangements and studying flower’s meanings had become a hobby of mine. As usual, I opened the doors and went straight to put away my stuff. Getting my apron and all of the other shit I had to wear.

  
     Leaving my cup in the counter, I started my auto-pilot mode and began arranging flowers. My job was basically arranging bouquets, creating a pretty display and placing pots in shelves.

  
     It was during the last task that my mind finally caught up with my surroundings. I was getting ready to place a pot with a lily on one of the shelves, then I noticed the wall dividing this flower shop to the one next door was missing.

  
     “Was the fu… bleep.” I whispered and almost wasted my curse of the day. It was too early for losing my precious curse.

  
     I looked up, and I could almost see the tetris pieces forming a wall and disappearing. Where once was two flower shops, now there’s one. Fucking hell, when did that happen? Looking around I could notice the new size of the store, fuck, and the annoying boy next door. Lord, please tell me I’m not working with him now. I looked at him and he had his eyes on me.

  
     “Oh damn!”

  
     “What the fuck!? You're a southerner?” He screamed from across the room.

  
     “No shit, Sherlock.” Yep, there goes my curse of the day.

  
     “Don’t ‘no shit Sherlock’ me! Though I should have known; being an asshole like that you could not not be Southerner.”

  
     “I can ‘no bleep Sherlock’ you as much as I want.” I said walking away from his stupid face. “Don’t give a bleep if you like it or not.”

  
     “What is this?! Are you having a stroke?!”

  
     “What do you mean?” I stopped dead in my tracks.

  
     “Oh my God you’re having a stroke. Call an ambulance! Wait, I have to do that. Oh my God, where’s my phone?!” He was almost hyperventilating.

  
     “What are you talking about, dude?” I walked back in his direction and put my hands on his shoulders. “Calm the bleep down.”

  
     “Put this on your mouth! You’re gonna bite your tongue off any minute!” He started shoving his apron towards my mouth.

  
     “I can’t tell if you’re mocking me or not.” I stared at him trying to understand what was happening.

  
     “So you’re not having a stroke?”

  
     “STOP BLEEPING SAYING THAT!”

  
     “STOP SAYING BLEEP YOU MOTHERFUCKER.”

  
     “Great, I see you guys met already.” An woman appeared out of fucking nowhere.

  
     “Hi Allura, sorry for the swear words!” He blushed.

  
     “Talk for yourself, I didn’t curse as much as you did.”

  
     “It’s okay. Hi, you’re Keith, right? Nice to meet you, I’m Allura, I’m your new boss, I guess.” Allura smiled softly at me. Oh.

  
     Allura was quite a nice person after all. She didn’t seem to care that me and sassy pants were arguing when she came in. She just took us to her office to start explaining what had happened to the shops and what our job would be.

  
     That boy and I would take care of the store during the day, doing the same old jobs; organizing, creating bouquets and arrangements, and so on. Because the store was twice as big she now needed twice the staff - which was nice on one hand, because it meant I still had my job. However, on the other hand, it meant dealing with that crazy ass boy every single day.

 

     LANCE

     So, apparently, I was stuck here with this asshole. Allura was rambling on about the store and her story with flowers and botanics and so on, and I just tuned out. I’d heard that story at least a thousand times because she sounds like an old lady that would sometimes forget the stuff she would tell people and then proceed to say the same thing over and over again. Some stories I knew by heart - if I had to write a book about Allura, I’d be damn ready.

  
     “I think that’s all. Do you have any questions?” Allura interrupted my daydream.

  
     “I don’t think so, no.” He replied before I could say anything.

  
     “Lance is quite acquainted with our store policies so if you have any questions, feel free to ask him. By the way, let me introduce you two: Keith, this is Lancelot, Lance this is Keith.”

  
     “Nice to meet you.” I said with a smile, trying to make it up to the scene I’d made earlier. However, on the inside, I wanted to chop that stupid mullet off.

  
     “Lancelot, really?"

     “Uh, yeah.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “My name is Lancelot. Get over it.”

     “Okay..."

     “You two have a lot of work to do. Chop-chop! I’ll need those files later, Keith.” Allura smiled and then waved her hands at us, politely telling us to leave. Keith, apparently that’s his name, and I walked out of the room. I tried to ignore his staring as I got started on my job but damn, he was not quitting. Did I have something on my teeth?

     "So, Lancelot, that sounds like a interesting story. How did that happen?"

     “Yeah, it’s a very funny one indeed. I’d tell you all about it, but you haven’t unlocked my tragic backstory. So, please gently go do your job, Keith.” I rolled my eyes as I organized the shelves.

     "Who put you in charge?"

     “Allura did.” I turned to wink at him. “Look, we clearly don’t like each other. We don’t need to talk. This is a job I really love so if you would so kindly leave me alone, that’d be great.”

     “Chill dude, I was trying to be friendly. But don't worry, I'm leaving you the bleep alone then."

     “What’s up with this bleep thing you keep saying? Is that something like OCD related? If you’re having a stroke, I’d love to be warned.”

     "I’d tell you all about it, but you haven’t unlocked my tragic backstory. Please gently go do your job, dude." Keith pointed his way out of my sight and I sighed.

     “Touché.” I whispered to myself.

     As soon as I was done with that shelf I walked to the counter. I saw that Allura had installed more speakers around the shop, so she must have kept our stereo. The flower shop had days in which no one would come in and I was alone for hours, so I asked Allura to get us a radio or something. I needed some background noise or I’d go crazy. It made me like her a little bit more when she kept it after the renovations; that was really nice of her.

     I plugged my phone in and pressed play on my flower shop playlist. It was mostly some chill indie songs, a little bit of folk and pop music. I added a bunch of guilty pleasures of mine - they always made people smile when they walked in, so I kept them.

     The bell chimed, which could only mean a customer walked in. I tried to shake off all of this irritation that was crawling under my skin and greeted them with a smile.

     I didn’t see Keith for a solid hour. I had no idea what he was doing on the back, but if he was organizing our inventory, I’d maybe forget about his assholeism behavior. I hated organizing inventory. It was so complicated and I needed to pay close attention to what I was doing or I’d slip up. I hated it.

     The store was very dirty - there was dust everywhere, footprints of dirty mud and cement, an overall mess. I got myself a broom and started cleaning. Luckily, as soon as I started swiping, a really upbeat One Direction song started playing and it made me feel a little better about having to clean this mess up.

     "I traveled across the bleeping country and I still can't get rid of these bleepers."

     “They’re a musical herpes. You can’t get rid of them easily.” I smiled at my bad joke.

     “I noticed. Oh, by the way you dance like a drunk drag queen."

     “Sorry. I don’t understand Asshole. Can you translate that into American?” I teased and it made me a little happier when I saw him frown.

     "Well you speak it fluently, but I guess you should study more."

     “Sorry, I am only fluent in English and the language of love.”

     "Aren't you like, Mexican?" He seemed even more annoyed. That hit a nerve in me. People never knew the differences between Latin people, and I got tired of being called every single ethnicity that exists but mine. It was even worse than being called Lancelot.

     “I’m Cuban you illiterate fuck! You should study more!” I started yelling. I was about to drop my broom and beat the shit out of this white boy.

     “How was it growing up without internet?"

     “What do you mean?!” I furrowed my brows. He kept shooting questions.

     "Was it hard to cross the border?"

     “I’m American!”

     "Did you have to run? Hide? Sell your body?"

     “Oh that’s it!” I yelled as I dropped my broom to the floor. “Fight me! Right here, right now!”

     "Do you know how to make nachos?!"

     “That’s racist! I’m giving you the whooping ass of a lifetime!” I raised my fists, ready to land the first punch.

     "Chill, you're going to get the flowers stressed. And I'm taller than you?"

     “Shut up! I am taller than you, and I’m angrier!” I kept yelling.

     "No, you're not!"

     “You pasty white ass British descendant asshole. I’m pouring all of your fucking tea on the Harbor.” I don’t think someone had managed to get on my nerves so fast.

     "You found the stash?" Keith actually looked panicked now; the color drained from his face and he just sat up straight. It make me giggle because it was the most ridiculous stereotype. “Look, don't touch my bleeping tea, I mean it."

     “Ohh, we found a sore spot, did we?!” I smiled like the devil. Oh the things I was going to do with his stupid tea. I was arriving early tomorrow just to fuck with him.

     “I mean it Ricky Martin."

     “Fuck off Ronald McDonald.”

     “You're lucky I wasted my curse of the day, because I was gonna make you cry.”

     “Oh, it’s on.” I cracked my knuckles. I had to remember that I loved this job and Allura because otherwise I’d start punching the living shit out of him.

     This was it.

     This means war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far... thank you? We love you? God bless your soul.
> 
> Also, from this point on the POV changes are less frequent, so don't worry we were just trying to explain the AU lmao.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first prank.

     KEITH

 

     The next day I made an extra effort to get to the store before Lance. I liked to organize the flowers in my own way and I did not need an audience while I did that. I dragged myself out of bed and all the way to the store, and gladly arrived before him. I celebrated in my head, and opened the door.

     Lance was nowhere to be found, thank God,  but Allura was in her office; so I went straight to the back to start my morning routine. Coffee might be one of my favorite things in the world, but tea was my first love; my heroine. In the lounge there was a small kitchen. I mechanically did my stuff. Kettle, boiling water, secret tea stash.

     I was still sleepy, so I almost didn't notice when all of the herbs fell of the package onto the counter and my tea was nothing but hot water. Okay, let's try this again. There was a trail of herbs in the counter, great, the tea bag was ripped. I got another one, and again it had a hole in it. I checked the box, and all of the fucking tea bags were ripped. Upon closed inspection I noticed they were not ripped, but cut; with scissors.

     Antonio Banderas.

     I had to control the urge to kick the kitchen door open and scream his name dramatically into the distance. I did, however, walked out looking for him. This was too much. You don't touch my tea.

     He hadn't arrived yet. Tea-less, I went to the inventory room to check on the flowers. With a watering can in hand I begun to ramble out loud to the flowers.

     "The little latin boy destroyed all my bleeping tea bags. I'm saving my best curse for when he arrives. Who does he think he is?" In a weird way I felt like the sunflowers I was watering were actually listening to me. "I have to find the thing he loves most in the world and destroy it, just to see him agonizing."

     I kept rambling to the flowers in the back of the store, it was strange, but flowers were good listeners. I could talk to them for hours.

     "I started to talk bleep about my life and didn't even asked about yours. How are you today? Do you need more sunlight?"

     “And that’s my crazy coworker…” I heard a whispered and turned around, almost dropping my watering can. Lance was there, holding his goddamn phone. “Fuck!” He yelled.

     "What the bleep are you doing Antonio Banderas?"

     “Um, nothing.” He placed his phone on the front pocket of his overalls.

     "Are you filming me? You little bleep." I turned in his direction and waited to see what he was going to say about it.

     “No…?” I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not buying that shit.

     "You're a bad liar, Lancelot."

     “It’s out on the interweb, so you can’t stop it!” He furrowed his brows at me "And don't call me Lancelot."

     "Were you snapchatting? Just delete it, Lancelot." I grinned at him.

     "Make me.” He aggressively tilted his head.

     "I don't wanna touch you. Or your boobies."

     “The wha- Oh. You nasty.” Lance teased. Even though he was annoying as hell, Lance had this way of lifting the spirits of wherever he was - I had been with him for just a few hours and I noticed it already. He might entertain me, but doesn't mean I like him.

     "Fine, just don't post anything else."

     “Can we address the fact that you were talking smack about me… To the flowers? Am I supposed to be worried? Is this the famous stroke I was waiting for?”

     "Flowers are living beings, who said they can't hear me? They're good listeners… Just go do something else." I was in a such a hurry to explain, that I gagged on my words making me sound like a 12-year-old. I turned away from him and resumed the watering of the plants.

     “...Okay…” He said and walked away.

     I could hear him walking around, getting work done, and eventually he reached the stereo. I could faintly hear Stacy's Mom playing in the distance, I shaked my head in disapproval, even though he couldn't see me.

     The rest of the morning went off less eventful than the previous. No matter what stupid song was playing in the background, at least I could work. I could handle it. Besides, Lance’s silly dance moves were very entertaining. He thought he was being low key, but he was trying to be Shakira and it wasn't working. He looked like a Puerto Rican drag queen.

     Around lunch time I knew my shift was about to be over. I had a little over an hour to go home, eat and get to class. I looked over at Lance, who for a change was doing his chores calmly. I had no idea how he was so energetic in the morning. Boy, is he weird. After getting my shit, I walked over to him.

     "You owe me a box of tea. I'm going to school, goodbye." I said and walked away.    

   

     LANCE

 

     "And then he just started talking to the goddamn flowers like a crazy person. I mean, why would he talk to the flowers?!” I complained to my friends as we walked together in the cafeteria.

     “Well, you’re crazy. You cut up all of his tea.” Shiro laughed as we sat down at the first free table we saw.

     “He was racist and condescending. He’s lucky he didn’t get his balls kicked.”

     “Weren’t you racist too, with all the Southern crap?” Hunk asked while pointing his fork at me.

     “That’s not racist, he's white. They have no rights to complain.” I sighed. Hunk nodded in agreement and Shiro ended up laughing.

     This was routine for us. We might not have any classes in common, me studying Botanics, Shiro studying Architecture and Hunk taking up classes in different Engineering courses, but we would always have lunch together. This was our catching up time; this was when we stopped our crazy busy lives to just spend time together.

     Shiro and I had been friends ever since I can remember. We grew up together - we went from neighbors to classmates to best friends. He’s been in my life forever so it was amazing we got to go to the same school.

     And then there’s Hunk… I have no words to describe him. He came to San Fran to study, and we became friends because he literally stopped me on campus because he was lost. He’s both brutally honest and extremely loyal. We know each other for a year, but he was my best friend. He and Shiro got along awesomely as well, so we were like the Powerpuff Girls.

     “I’m not sure how this is going to work.” I sighed, pushing my tomatoes around with my fork. “I’m scared I might get fired.”

     “Allura would never fire you.” Hunk argued.

     “I literally said I’d fight him the other day. Like dropped the broom and everything.”

     “I would have paid a large sum of money to see that.” Shiro tried to speak but his mouth was full of pizza. It was gross.

     “Anyway, I don’t think  you should fight him, but I’m pretty sure I know some harmless pranks that will probably send him up the hills.” Hunk winked and I had to giggle.

     “You two are planning a murder already?!” Shiro complained, swallowing his food this time. “I’m not helping you two hide the body.”

     “That’s okay.” I smiled. “You will be the body.”

     “You! Your name is Lancelot! Shut up!” Shiro stammered and I had to laugh.

     “Dude, let me tell you about my ex!” Hunk started on that topic again so it made both me and Shiro sigh out loud. Hunk had been on San Francisco for a year and he already had girl drama. Shiro and I were over it, but we just had to keep listening to whatever was going on.

     “Hey, I pay attention to when you complain about your boyfriend, now you should have the sense to do the same, Lance.” Hunk snapped his fingers.

     “My… Boyfriend?!” I was genuinely confused.

     “That fucker from the store.”

     “Jesus Hunk, I hate him. He’s not my boyfriend.” I rolled my eyes.

     “You say tomato, I say tomahto.” My friend smiled ironically.

     “Somedays you make me want to hit you with a pan in the head, Hunk.” I sighed.

     “Before you storm off, drama queen, there’s Coran’s party later today. You coming?” Shiro interrupted me as I got up.

     “First of all, I’m the drama first lady, not the drama queen. Secondly, yes, but I have work in the morning, so I’m not staying late. Now if you’ll excuse me, I had a dramatic exit planned.” I pretended to flick my hair over my shoulder before I walked away.

     The rest of the day was pretty easy-going. I forgot all about Keith, the flower shop and Hunk’s dramas. I just paid attention to class like the little nerd I am - I just freaking love plants. Being able to study them was like a blessing to me, and I appreciated that opportunity so much I was always excited to study it. Well, it might be because it’s only my third semester in school and I still haven’t stressed myself out to an extreme. I like to believe it’s just because I like what I’m doing.

     I left class late. It was starting to get dark outside and I had to run to my bus stop before it was too dark. I really wanted to bail on my friends and not to go the party - I was tired. A nice shower and a really long nap should fix that right up.

     Showered and napped, I started getting ready to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, you guys are the best of the best of all of the bestest! 
> 
> We'e planning on posting every friday, starting next week. However, if you have any questions our twitters are: @900years and @moimiles
> 
> Thank you again for reading it! Hope you like these nerds!
> 
> P.S. Lance in overalls, am I right?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith end up at the same party. Also, Shiro and Hunk are the worst friends on Earth.

     LANCE

 

     The party was at this dude’s house. It wasn’t very far from mine, but Shiro and I got the bus together. Hunk said he’d be waiting for us and by the typos on his text, he was already drunk. I love Hunk, but sometimes his drinking scares me - he’s the kind of dude that gets drunk really fast, but stays drunk forever because they can handle their liquor. He just keeps downing shots like a pro. Shiro, on the other hand, can’t really drink that much. I’ve had to take him home so many times before that I am kind of used to it.

     “Hey!” Hunk greeted us, slurring the word. His brown hair was slightly curly and he had on his best bandana which could only mean he was after some girl. I was not impressed - he was the love bird of the group. He always had a girl up his sleeve. Shiro and I, however, not really. I was busy with school and work and Shiro was just kind of shy, I guess. He doesn’t really care for that kind of thing - I guess he’s still on his Pokemon phase.

     “Hi, Hunk.” I smiled.

     “Shiro, you look lovely this afternoon!”

     “Hunk. You’re straight.” Shiro kindly reminded him and I had to laugh.

     “Jesus, learn to take a compliment! I’m not hitting on you.” Hunk frowned and Shiro ended up giggling.

     “Take us where the booze is, Mister.” He teased Hunk and he was glad to oblige. As we were walking, I stopped to say hi to some people I knew and when I started walking again to follow my friends I just slammed into a rather firm body.

     Needless to say, I almost fell down.

     “I’m so sorry!” I started before I even looked up.

     "Dang it, I'm so sorr- Are you stalking me?"

     “No way. Keith? Are you stalking me?!” I yelled when I noticed he was the one I bumped into.

     "I asked first."

     “Why would I ever want to stalk you?! I have better things to do.”

     "Same here. Let's just assume this is a bleeping insane coincidence, and walk away from each other."

     “Here we go again.” I sighed. “No, for real, what are you doing here? I’m actually curious.”

     "It's a party, what the bleep do you think I'm doing?" He rolled his blue eyes and I have to take in a big breath not to do the same.

     “This is a college party, you dumbass.”

     "College student.” Keith pointed at himself with his free hand. He was holding a beer can with the other. I thanked the Lord he didn’t spill that on me.

     “Oh. Okay. Same.”

     “Yeah, I imagined.” His tone was a bit condescending, but I left it alone because I was really curious.

     “What’s your major?”

     "Are you making small talk?"

     “Attempting to, are you familiar with that or do you guys in the South just talk about the rodeo all the damn time?” I mimicked his accent for the two words.

     "Ha ha, I’m from Florida.” He laughed ironically. “I just didn't figured we would make small talk. What's your major, then Lancelot?"

     “Biology. Mostly Botanics, a little Biochemistry.” I explained only  because I was dying to know what he studied. He looked like some Art major student, and I would laugh so hard if he was an Artsy little shit. He actually seemed a little impressed by my response.

     “So the flower shop is not just some college gig for you then, huh?"

     “Well, sort of. I can’t really go into detail without the equipment and stuff, but yeah. What’s your major?”

     “You're dying to know, aren't you?"

     “I’m dying by having to spend time with you alone. Look, I understand that if you’re taking Human Sexuality and you haven’t come out… This is a safe environment, my man.”  

     "What? How drunk are you?"

     “I literally just got here. Well, it was horrible seeing you as usual, so I’m going to meet up with my friends and get drunk to forget you exist. Goodbye, McMullet.” I spit out the first insult that popped into my head and started to walk away.

     Keith grabbed my arm.

     “Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Take a chill pill, Lance-a-lot. I'm a bleeping literature major, are you happy?"

     “Yes! I am wounded from such harsh words! No Shakespearian drama could ever express how devastated my heart is right now. Happy? That’s up your aisle, isn’t it? Y’all Literature majors are all freaking drama queens.” I sighed. “And where them friends at?” I teased when he didn’t let go of my arm. I felt bad when I realized that maybe he didn’t have any; he was such a goddamn asshole that maybe no one had socialized with him yet.

     “Who is stereotyping now, uh? They're around here or there, who knows?"

     “It’s okay if you made them up. We all have our coping mechanisms. Now, will you let go of my arm? I know my beautiful skin is tempting, but it’s really uncomfortable.”

     "I have friends, you little bleep. They're probably out there giving someone a Yankee dime in a corner.” He let go of my arm. “You can go now, I free you."

     “Can you translate that into American?! I don’t speak Floridian, Ginger Minj.”

     “Can you just leave?"

     “I’m trying to!” I yell.

     “Bye Lancelot!" He waved ironically and I just turned my back and walked in the direction I last saw Hunk and Shiro.

     I found them in the kitchen preparing shots of something. It was blue and the kitchen smelled like vodka, so I must assume it was some kind of drink Hunk made up.

     “Naughty boy is back!” Hunk yelled.

     “Who did you hook up with?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

     “I bumped into Keith.”

     “Oh my fucking God, Shiro you owe me ten bucks!” Hunk pointed at Shiro and he just rolled his eyes and downed a shot before I could say anything.

     “Wait. What?”

     “I knew you guys were going to hook up as soon as possible.”

     “What?!” I actually screamed.

     “Seriously?! Couldn’t you wait a single goddamn month?” Shiro complained.

     “I didn’t hook up with Keith!” I had to yell to make them shut up. “Fuck no! Jesus, give me one of those glasses, I can’t even think about that.” I cringed and my friends exchanged a look.

     “It’s going to happen.”

     “Yup.” Hunk agreed.

     “The sexual tension can be cut with a knife.”

     “What does Yankee dime mean?” I tried to change the subject and they both started yelling again. It took me two shots and a lot of screaming to get them to shut up so I could explain myself: “He said that! I didn’t do that whatever that is!”

     “It’s hooking up. Like kissing.” Shiro explained.

     “I ship them.”

     “You two are the worst friends. Come on Hunk, you’re my best friend, aren’t you supposed to be setting me up with your hot engineering friends? And Shiro! Shame on you!”

     “What did I do wrong?! Hunk was the one saying you two would bang the anger out in the store’s inventory.”

     “What?!” I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Oh my God. I hated my friends. Bang it out in a closet?! What were they thinking?

     "I beg your pardon?" The last person on Earth I wanted to meet interrupted my friends’ cackling.

     “Oh hell no. You fuck off.”

     “I thought we were going to 'bang it out', as your lovely friend pointed out."

     “See? I like him.” Drunk Hunk was coming out.

     “Hunk! You backstabbing soulless devil.”

     “Wow, that's a mouthful. Let the boy like who he wants." He winked provocatively at my best friend and I had to bite down on my lip to keep me from yelling in frustration.

     “Yo, you’re cute and the accent is adorable, but I’m into chicks.” Hunk raised his hands in apology.

     “See, Lancelot? I’m cute.” He walked up to the fridge and got himself another beer.

     “Shiro! Aren’t you going to say anything?!” I tried to ask my best friend for help.

     “You better wait a month before you touch my best friend or I’m losing some good money.” Shiro nodded to Keith and they started giggling like twelve year olds.   

     “Whoa. Okay. I hate you three.” I downed another shot just to keep myself busy. That kitchen was getting too small.

     "Can he really handle all that liquor?" Keith asked Shiro, without even glancing at my direction.

     “First of all, whore. Second of all, you better get a chair so you can speak to me at eye level.Third, I’m bigger than your dick.”

     "Are you sure, love?" He half-smiled. In an anger induced daze, I walked right up to him and I had to look down a little to be able to look him in the eye. I grabbed him by the shirt, put my face inches from his and it was just amazing to see him so confused for a second.

     And then I yelled:

     “Fuck all the way off!”

     I swear to God, I had never seen a dude almost as tall as me that terrified in my life. He took like three steps back and left the kitchen without a word. I turned to see my friends staring at me, with their jaws dropped like they had just witness a murder. It was, in a way.

     “What?!”

     "You’re terrifying.” Hunk explained. “It scared the drunk out of me. I’m pretty sure I’m sober now because I peed all the alcohol.”

     “Second that.” Shiro nodded.

     “I hope that bet is off now, you shitstains.” I growled.

     “It is!” They both said at the same time and I had to laugh a little because of how scared they were.

 

     KEITH

 

     What the fuck? That stupid Cuban boy actually scared the shit out of me. I was scared of saying his nationality wrong even in my mind, cause he might be a mind reader and murder me on the spot.

     I walked aimlessly through the house, looking for a place to sit down and calm down, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Shit, I'm kind of embarrassed for being so scared, but that was an unexpected screaming scene from a horror movie. Completely crazy.

     Even on the next day, I was still a little scared of pissing him off at work. Until I actually walked into the shop. The scary person in question was sweeping the floor while singing Careless Whisper like he was in a live concert or something.

     Was he bipolar? I thought about recording him and posting it on Snapchat (revenge!), but then he turned around. I saw the moment he went from sweet cinnamon roll to "I'm gonna murder you if you do something."

     “You’re late.” He raised an eyebrow.

     "Sorry." I simply said and when to the back of the shop.

     “Whoa, are you sick? Are not going to say anything?”

     "Are you bipolar?" I finally asked.  

     “Not that I’m aware of, no.” He looked confused.

     "Aren't you mad at me?"

     “Oh, no. That was a million years ago.”

     "It was like twelve hours ago. You screamed me out of the kitchen."

     “Yeah, and it’s over now. Do you want me to be mad at you? I think I could muster up some anger or something.”

     "Nah, I'm good." I went back to getting ready for work.

     As usual, I worked in the back watering plants and making arrangements and Lance dealt with the customers. Today he managed to pick some good songs, I was doing my normal routine of talking with the flowers, but I always ended up singing the stupid song he had come up with.

     Mid morning I decided to get some tea, until I remembered I had none. The jerk had not got my tea. I popped my head through the door, looking for him.

     "Hey, did you get around to buying my tea?"

     “No?” He giggled.

     "Are you going to?"

     “Um, no?” He actually turned his head to look at me. I saw the confusion in his face.

     "Listen, you cum-guzzling whore," I glared at him "I told you, don't mess with my tea." I couldn't carry on because I saw how shocked he was at the chosen curse of the day. His bottom lip was shaking a little, and I was scared he might start crying.  I walked to him and lightly punched his on the shoulder.

     "Hey, dude, I'm sorry. I forgot you're not used to my cursing." I tried to sound friendly.

     “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” It was his turn to yell.

     "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said as fast as I could "I have one curse a day, and I make sure is a good one. I'm sorry."

     “Cum-guzzling whore?! Is that what you really think of me?!”

     "Lance, really. I'm so sorry." Shit, maybe I was too harsh. Maybe he was having a bad day to begin with and I just made it worst. I'm the cum-guzzling whore.

     “One curse a day?!”

     "I used to curse a lot, like really heavy things. Now I censor myself, so I don't offend people." I gave him a pointed look.

     “Oh. So you’re not having a stroke when you say bleep.”

     "No! Now can you forgive me?"

     “I’m just kidding. Yeah, it’s okay. Don’t do it again, though. It was not lady-like.”

     "You little bleep." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Oh, and don't forget my tea."

     “Fine, bleeper.” He winked at me. And I froze, not sure how to react to it. “I’m going to get your tea now, happy? Take care of the store while I’m gone. Not sure I trust you alone with the flowers. Remember that they are gentle beings.”

     "I know I'm supposed to feel offended, but I'm gonna be here having a nice talk with the flowers while you're gone."

     With prospect of tea coming over, I sat down behind the counter. Chilling to Lance's playlist and checking some emails. Luckily no customer appeared in the time he was gone, and I could get better accustomed to the new arrangements around the store. I started to brainstorm about an essay I had to hand in about shakespearean plays, if I started now I could spend some quality time with my sister this weekend.

     Pidge was getting anxious about the new Pokemon app and according to mom I had to go with her if she decided to play outside. Since my parents decided to move to America with me, I had very little time to spend with them. Working and studying took a lot of time, and now with Pidge around I wanted to make a bigger effort to be around my family, she was a cool lady and we were still getting to know each other.

     “Got your tea, Keithlana!” Lance’s voice interrupted my daydream.

     "My name is Keith." I said turning in his direction with my best I-am-very-confused face on.

     “Oh my God.” He said amusedly. “Your face! You had to see your face!”

     "Hum, yeah?" Lance started to giggling.

     “Oh my God!” He was giggling uncontrollably. I literally watched as he fell to the floor because of how hard he was laughing. He was slapping his leg with one hand while the other fanned himself. There were actual tears in his eyes. In one hand is was really offensive, since he was laughing at me. But on the other hand, it was the cutest thing I've seen since my 5-year-old sister tried to learn my name.

     “I’m sorry!” He could barely say anything between his laughter. “It was just perfect.” He emphasized the last word.

     "Yeah, apparently it really was." I was still affected by his laugher.

     “That was funny.” He wiped his eyes with both hands. “Anyway, I got you your tea, Keithlana.” A giggle escaped his lips when he said my “name”.

     He walked up to the counter and handed me a pink cup. I just looked at him holding the plastic cup, full of pink shit, ice and all. I shaked my head in disapproval and kept glaring at him.

     "What is this?"

     “I believe this is tea. Pink lemonade tea. It’s the best one.”

     “Maybe in Argentina." I said as calmly as I could manage.

     “Cuba, dude.” He said in the same fake calm tone. “It’s American ice tea, by the way.” His voice had a questioning intonation.

     I stood up and  picked up the cup from his hands. He looked satisfied, until I walked to the nearest trash can and dropped it inside, looking straight into his eyes. Then I walked back to the inventory room, leaving him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably one of our favorite chapters?? I honestly laugh every time I read it tbh. 
> 
> We update weekly, on Friday. If you have any questions or just want to watch me and my best friend lose our shit on twitter, follow us @moimiles and @900years. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far!! <3


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the pinning commence.

     LANCE

 

     “You owe me five dollars, you piece of shit!” I yelled, hoping he would hear me. I was thinking of going after him and make him drink the trash ice tea, but then I remembered that I had a job to do so I got to working.

     It was a very slow day. Most days we had a few clients that I’m used to assume, and Keith just helps with arrangements. I try to take over the clients because I’m honestly scared for the business if his smartmouth starts blabbering.

     Friday finally arrived. It had been such a wild, crazy week that my body was exhausted. I threw myself in bed around six and I was ready to sleep. I knew I had to have dinner and shower. I knew I had a huge assignment to hand in the following week. I knew all that, and yet my mind still tried to convince me to sleep for twelve solid hours.

     I groaned when I got up to take my shower. I was thinking I’d just take the shower, take a look at the assignment and go to bed to try and sleep away some of the stress of that week.

     And then my mom said dinner was ready and my stomach growled so loudly at the smell of french fries that I was sure the neighbours must have heard it. We had dinner as a family; my mom, my dad and I. My brother and sister had gone away to college, but I loved that I was able to go to school in my city because I loved living with them. I'm such a mama’s boy - I was the youngest out of three. Of course I thought about moving a lot, but at moments like this, in which we eat and chat and laugh together… It makes me want to stay forever.

     With a belly full of food, I got up to my room on a sleepy haze. It was only nine, but I already felt heavy. I threw myself in bed, got under the covers and I only checked my phone because it buzzed loudly on my nightstand.

 **Shiro~:** What are we doing tonight?

 **Lance:** Sleeping. Night y’all.

 **Hunklicious:** You’re going to bed at nine?!

 **Lance:** I’m tired. Tomorrow is yoga day.

 **Shiro~** : You disgust me sometimes, Lance. Good night, sleep well. Hunk, are we going out?

 **Lance:** Have fun you two. I’m getting a solid eight hours. Bye!

     I smiled at my phone. I had to mute the group chat because Shiro and Hunk kept on talking, probably trying to agree on something to do tonight. I was going to be the old lady of the group - asleep by nine thirty.

     I  got comfortable under the covers and sleep came easily. I didn’t dream of anything and it made my night of sleep even more energizing. When I opened my eyes to the soft morning light, I smiled and yawned.

     It was only seven in the morning, so I didn’t get ready that fast. I stretched in bed, doing some yoga poses I knew by heart before going down to the kitchen to eat some cereal. My dad had bought this chocolate granola cereal that was just delicious and it went perfectly in the morning before exercise.

     While eating my breakfast, I made a mental note of what I needed to do for the day. I had an assignment to do, but besides that, I was pretty much free. I  should do something at night, so I was probably due for a nap in the afternoon.

     I got back to my room after breakfast and got into my training shorts and a baggy shirt. I grabbed my phone and let it play my exercise playlist while I stretched. My mom was awake when I bolted down the stairs, so I just gave her a good morning kiss before running out the door.

     Good thing I wore sunscreen. It was so sunny and warm in San Francisco that it almost felt like summer. I started out on a slower pace because the heat was going to drain me really fast.

     The constant breathing pattern synchronized with my feet hit the ground made me forget about everything else happening around me. It was just  the same pattern - one, two, three, four, breathes in, one, two, three, four, breathes out.

     I stopped under a tree to breathe for a second and because I needed some shade. The heat was getting more cruel as the day started, and I was starting to sweat a lot.

    “Okay, now you're really following me."

     I turned to find Keith staring at me. He was wearing a red snapback, probably to protect him from the sun, most likely to look cool. I had to laugh a little because the coincidences were just too weird.

    “I’m not sure you’re the one stalking me.” I pointed out.

    “Keith! I found an ‘Excute!’” This little tiny person pops out from the back of the tree, a matching snapback to Keith’s.

    “It’s an Exeggcute, Pidge.” Keith said. His tone wasn’t pointed as usual, but much softer. I did not see that side of him often - if at all.

    “Oh. You’re baby sitting now?” I had to ask.

    “Uh, no. This is my sister." He pointed to the smaller child. They did not look alike at all, but I wasn’t one to speak.

    “Hi mister.” Pidge smiled at me and I had to hold back the urge to pinch her chubby cheeks.

    “Good morning. What are you two doing up so early?”

    “We’re catching Pokemon! He’s Ash and I’m Ash too.”  Pidge giggled at her silly joke and I had to laugh along.

    “He’s Ash and I’m Red.” Ash whispered to the side, as if he didn’t want his brother to hear. “Ash is lame as heck.”

    “We caught a bunch of Pokemon. Do you want to catch Pokemon with us?”

    “That’s awesome!” I leaned down to look Pidge in the eyes. “But I can’t, I’m sorry. I’m running.”

    "Away from your problems?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

    “Yeah, case in point, you. Bye!” I dashed away from them, waving goodbye just because Pidge was a sweetie.

    "That wasn't very polite, Sofia Vergara!"

    “You. Me. Store. Monday!” I yelled as intimidatingly as I could as I was running.

 

     KEITH

 

     Lance kept running, not even noticing my laugher or Pidge’s enthusiastic waving. Of course he would like him, the little traitor.

     "He is pretty." Pidge giggled.

     "Yeah, yeah, let's go catch pokemon." I said as I led her to a Pokéstop where we had seen a lure.

     That seemed to distract her from Lance. Pretty, the audacity on this girl. I looked over to where I could see him jogging in the distance. The sun was right behind him, making his silhouette visible to me. That guy was fit, I'm gonna tell you that, and even though the sun was slowly blinding me, I could tell he was smiling while exercising, the freak.  Yeah, he is not hard to swallow.

     Pidge pulled me by my sleeve and we went along to catch more pokemon. The bad side of having a little sister is that Pidge decided who was who. I _have_ to be Ash while we hunt Pokemon. Eventually I gave up. Having a little sister is a lot more tiresome that I had thought of initially, but is a good thing.

     The move to California was my doing, but everything else was my parents. They wanted another child for years now, but never went after it. Pidge was our little ball of happiness, and being a lot older than her made me enjoy my time with her more. Maybe if I had grown up with her I might not have the kind of relationship I have with her now.

     I looked over to my little sister, she had found a mud puddle, great. Time to go home.

     "Okay, Pokemon time is over, let's get you home."

     "No!" She ran away from me.

     "You little..."

     After running after Pidge through half the park, I managed to pick her up and carry her home, getting myself dirty in the process. Mom is so making me bathe her. I didn't even think twice, as soon as I got home I went straight into the bathroom with the little creature. Shower time for both of us.

     Once that was done, we went downstairs to see what my parents were up to. Dad was making us lunch, and mom was sitting at the dinner table, reading a book out loud. You see, my parents have this weird habit of reading the same book together, so whenever one of them was occupied, the other read the book out loud.

     Pidge went straight into my mom's lap to tell her our adventures this morning. I sat down on the table with them, listening to the tales of Keith and Pidge, Pokemon trainers. Everything was fine, until Pidge mentioned Lance.

     "And then the pretty boy got there and Keith stopped playing Pokémon with me." She threw a cheeky smile at me, _goddamn it_.

     "Pretty boy?" Mom looked in my direction, "Who's this pretty boy?"

     "Nobody, just some guy I work with," I said, "and he's not even _that_ pretty."

     "Oh, so you admit he is pretty." Dad said, oh for fuck sakes.

     "Are you quoting Mean Girls now?" I said.

     "Just saying, you clearly noticed he's pretty."

     "Can we talk about something else?"

     Luckily the subject changed and the day went on as usual. My weekend was a very boring and annoying one, most of my time was spent on assignments for class, the rest I used to get some quality family time. These were the moments in which I liked that when I moved away to study my parents followed me, being around my family made the whole going crazy because of school less stressful.

     Monday arrived, and with it work and college. I worked most mornings, and so did Lance. We kept going with our usual bickering around the shop, but he learned his lesson and stayed away from my tea. I went back home to have lunch with my dad and Pidge, mom was at work, and then I headed straight to class.

     It was a pretty warm day in San Fran. The humidity was clinging into my skin and I felt like I was in need of a drink; my body was asking for lemonade, and who was I to deny its needs, right?

     As I was walking with my newly found lemonade, I saw some people waving at me. Upon further inspection, I saw some familiar faces, Lance was one of them, but I couldn't remember the name of his friends. I walked up to them, a smile trembling on my lips.

     “Fuck off, Hunk.” Lance sighed.

     "Nice to see you too, Lancelot." I said, a little more confident.

     “Do you want to have lunch with us, Keith?” Hunk, apparently, asked.

     "Uh, I already ate."

     “Oh, what a shame! Our hearts are in shambles, now goodbye, Keith.” Lance pretended to be hurt.

     "I could stay, I have an hour to kill before my lecture." I threw my best cheeky smile in his direction as I sat down. "Bothering you is more important."

     As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted. I saw Hunk and the other guy exchanging a look and giggling like children.

     “Can’t it wait until after lunch?” Lance sounded tired.

     “Oh, would you look at that! I just got a call from my girlfriend.”

     “Your phone isn’t ringing, Hunk.” Lance stated with a murderous look on his face.

     “Did I say call? Shiro, I said text, right?!” Hunk elbowed Shiro on the arm.

     “Uh, ye-yeah. I guess.”

     “See ya losers later.” Hunk stood up and left before I could say anything.

     "I hate him.” Lance rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, as if he could feel a headache forming.

     "I like him, can I steal him from you?" I said, poking him.

     “Please do.” Lance smiled.

     That was the first time in awhile that he was just, normal. It was surprising, to say the least. It was nice.

     "Next time I bump into him I'll tell him that you gave him to me. What’s his major, by the way?"

     “He’s an engineering student. He doesn’t really know which area to go to just yet, though.” Lance explained. I had the feeling he would carry on, but Shiro’s phone ringed loudly, interrupting him.

     “I think I need to go.” Shiro was looking at his phone.

     “What’s going on?” Lance raised his eyebrows.

     “I might be getting death threats. Bye!” Shiro got up and left before Lance could stop him.

     "Your friends are much cooler than you." I said as he looked in the direction Shiro went. "So, is just you and me Lance-a-lot."

     “Well, my worst nightmare right here.” He sighed.

     "Aw, you said that as if we don't spend most mornings together." I said while raising my eyebrows at him.

     “You do realize that sounds different than what you expected it to sound like, right?” There was a smile about to form on his lips.

     “It does?” I squinted.

     “Dude.” Lance was honest to God laughing; it wasn't an ironic laugh either. He was full on, honestly laughing at something I said. Pidge’s voice came into my mind in that moment, _he is pretty_ . He was indeed, but I’d never say that outloud in a _million_ years.

     “What?"

     “Nevermind.” The smile never left his lips. “Oh, I have dessert. If you promise not to be naughty, I might consider sharing.”

     “What exactly does "not being naughty" entails?"

     “Oh my God!” He was giggling again. “Naughty.” He was making fun of my accent.

     "Could you stop that?" My accent got thicker because of how self-conscious I felt. It should be the opposite, but my brain just fucked me up.

     “Naughty! Naughty!”

     “You sound drunk," I wanted to laugh at his phony accent, but I was too embarrassed to do so. "That is one of the worst southern accents I have ever heard."

     “It’s your accent, I’m just parroting the words I hear, dude.” He actually winked at me and I ended up laughing a little, feeling a weird blush go up my cheeks.

     “Just like children do when they are learning how to speak, good to know you're that much of a baby." My accent was finally getting back to normal.

     “This baby is not sharing his cookies.” He smiled like the devil as he went through his backpack.

     "Aw, man you got cookies? Not fair."

     “Didn’t you know? Babies don’t like sharing.” Lance opened a tupperware full of cookies and the smell of vanilla was amazing.

     "Speak for yourself, Pidge always shares her cookies with me, she's a bigger person than you." I looked intently at him.

     “If she’s that great, give her my number when she turns 18.” Lance bit into one cookie.

     "These are the grossest words that ever came out of your mouth, by far." I made a disgusted face at him. "Besides, I don't have your number, so that might be a little difficult."

     “Well, Keith,” he added an ironic emphasis on the word. “I might give it to you if you give it to Pidge.”

     "Who can guarantee I will give it to her?" I said. "Or that she even wants it?"

     “I guess I’ll have to trust your tea-loving ass.”

     "That's not advisable, but give it to me anyway." I held my phone in his direction. "I have a lecture to get to."

     “Ugh, I’m regretting this decision for sure.” He sighed but typed his number on my phone either way.

     “See you later, Lance-a-lot.” I said as I got up and left. Shakespeare was waiting for me.

 

     LANCE

 

     As it turns out, my lecture wasn’t as interesting today. I don’t know if I was having a mild sugar high that made it hard to concentrate on the subject or if it was something too basic, but I found myself telling my gossip lover excuse of friends what happened during lunch.

 **Lance:** And then he asked for my number.

 **Shiro~:** WHAT?

 **Hunklicious:** WHAT

 ****Lance** : **Honestly, it started out as a joke, but in the end he was actually asking for it. I don’t know why.

 **Hunklicious:** Because he wants your body, dude.

 **Shiro~:** Agreed.

 **Lance:** The only way he wants my body is if it’s dead in a ditch. Get your facts straight, Hunk.

 **Hunklicious:** First of all, whore. Second, my facts are always straight. Third, he still wants your body.

 **Shiro~:** hahahah!

 **Lance:** I hate you guys.

 **Shiro~:** In other news, are we going to that party on Thursday?

 **Lance:** I need to be at the flower shop in the morning, so HELL YES?

 **Hunklicious:** Only if Lance’s loverboy goes as well. ;)

 

     My attention was drawn to other chat notification that just popped up on my screen while I was ignoring Hunk. It was from an unknown number, but the content of the text made it clear who it was from.

 **Unknown Number:** Pidge didn't want your number, but just in case you want to get back at her, this is mine. Enjoy ;)

 **Lance:** new phone whos dis

 

     I knew it was Keith, but I couldn’t help but want to tease him - there was also something a little weird about that text. I kind of wanted to come back to my reality. The one we fight and don’t send each other texts with winky faces. I decided to save his number anyway, and I started giggling again when I set his contact name.

 **Keithlana:** It’s Keith??

 **Lance:** I know. Don’t injure yourself by thinking too hard.

 **Keithlana:** How do you manage to get on my nerves by TEXT?!

 **Lance:** Unlike a Kardashian, I have talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks, we really appreciate every single one of them. <3 
> 
> We post every Friday, and if you want more updates, follow us on twitter @900years and @moimiles.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the pining continues

     LANCE

 

     My week was pretty uneventful. I went to work and to class. I studied at night, jogged when I could, and even managed to sneak some yoga time between classes sometimes. The flower shop was the same as usual; meaning that Keith and I fought every couple of minutes.

     Even though it was a calm week, I still found myself looking forward to the party on Thursday. I was stressed and I needed some time to hang out with  my friends and have a little too much to drink. Hunk was always up to the job, and Shiro liked a good party as much as I did, so on that Thursday night we all left my place together.

     This party was at a penthouse apartment. The guys who own it were friends with Hunk, so whenever they were throwing a party we would end up being invited. It was a pretty chill party; it had a more quiet and social environment in the actual apartment and a music and drinks on the roof.

     We arrived kind of late because Hunk took forever to get ready; he wanted to get dolled up for this girl he was hooking up with. The party was already full with people and noise when we walked in. I barely had the chance to say hello to the hosts when a loud and rather annoying voice interrupted  me:

     “Holy bleep, Lance?!”

     “Keith?” I turned to see him slouching on the couch holding a beer bottle. He got up  and walked up to me, his walk a little shaky. Oh, holy hell, was Keith drunk?

     “Glad you here, gonna prove I have some friends." He turned around and screamed. "Mates, this is Lance-a-lot. Lance-a-lot, these are… my classmates from class? I think?"

     “Dude… How much did you have to drink?” I asked when I saw how completely wasted he was.

     “Much, like, five beers?" He held up 3 fingers. "Who bleeping cares anyway? Let's have fun Lance-a-lot!"

     “You need to stop calling me Lance-a-lot.” I argued when I saw my friends laughing at us.

     "Why? It suits your stupid cute face." He sounded genuinely confused and I thanked my lucky stars I was sober. Hunk was trying (and failing) to contain his squeals next to me.

     “Good try. I’m going to the roof. You be careful.” I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the stairs that led up to the roof.

     “You're no fun, Lance-a-lot" I heard him scream in the distance. My face actually heated up a little from the attention it drew, but thankfully it was dark enough that nobody really noticed. I made sure to stuff Hunk’s and Shiro’s mouth with alcohol in hopes they would forget what just happened - there was this huge cooler on the roof with beer and vodka and other beverages.

     We managed to avoid the subject while we were mixing our drinks and discussing other things, but soon Hunk started giggling again - this was after his third shot of vodka, so I knew I wasn’t in anything good.

     “Dude! Keith called you cute!” Hunk yelled.

     “So…?” I tried to sound casual as I downed my cup.

     “He thinks you’re cute!” Hunk was squealing like a fangirl and Shiro was laughing at him.

     “Everyone should think so. I’m cute as hell. I’m saddened that some people don’t notice it.” I tried to flaunt it.

     “I agree.” A third voice interrupted me. “I think you’re cute.”

     I turned to see a blonde girl behind me. Her blue eyes weren’t as blue as Keith’s, but she was just as cute as I was, apparently.

     “Well, miss, you’re just as cute as I am.” I smiled.

     “Nyma.”

     “Lancelot.”

     “Lancelot?!”

     “Long story short, I was supposed to be a girl and my parents are dicks.” I smiled and Nyma laughed.

     “Can I get you a beer?”  I offered and Nyma smiled gently and nodded. We walked to the cooler and away from my friends together. We sat down on the floor and clinked our bottles.

     “To new friends.” She proposed.

     “Hopefully not.” I winked. What a suave motherfucker, honestly. I smiled to myself and took a sip of my beer.

     “So, Nyma, what do you do?”

     “I’m in med school.”

     “That’s so fancy!”

     “And you?”

     “Botanics. I’m a plant lover. I probably should have been born in the 7os.” I smiled.

     “I believe your name wouldn’t be a problem in the 70s.” Nyma smiled back.

     “Nope. Everyone was too high or busy, if you know what I mean.”

     “I think I do.” She laughed and oh God, she was so cute. “Can I ask you something?”

     “Shoot.”

     “Does your name come with a phone number, or do I have to unlock that in a later level of intimacy?” Nyma had a little glimmer on her eye.

     “Well-”

     “The phone number is exclusive to Pidge, Miss Legally Blonde, so step aside from the goods, please.” The most annoying voice interrupted our little dialogue. I had to bite down on my lip not to lash out. Keith was standing right next to us, observing us with disappointment in his eyes. “I’m Keith, by the way.”

     “Don’t mind him. He’s my drunk coworker.” I rolled my eyes.

     "Just a coworker?! We had a bonding moment! You got me tea and everything!"

     “You threw the tea I got you in the trash, Keith.” I sighed.

     "Yeah, it wasn't real tea! But is the bleeping thought that counts!"

     “I’m sorry, Lance, is he bothering you?” Nyma whispered, her hand wrapping around my arm softly. The body heat was nice and it was almost worth Keith being a drunken idiot.

     "Hey, dude!" Keith got closer to us and grabbed my arm, trying to separate her hands from me. “Bothering him is my job, my gig, see it? It's been forever now."

     “We know each other for a month.” I rolled my eyes.

     “It feels like more in my heart." He said ironically while placing his hand on his chest, fake hurt in his face.

     “Dude, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?! This is actually bothering me. Stop!” I complained, trying to make Keith understand that this wasn’t a joke anymore - he was cockblocking me. It wasn’t just annoying anymore.

     “Buddy, I think you need some water in your system.” Shiro’s voice interrupted Keith before he could say anything else. I don’t think that in all of the years we were friends I’d ever love him as much. Shiro dragged Keith away from me and Nyma with promises of beer and food, instead of water. Apparently, Keith was a heavy drinker.

     “I’m so sorry about that.” I told Nyma.

     “It’s okay, Lance. A cute boy like you ought to have someone after him.” She smiled and I wish I could have focused on the first part of her sentence. I didn’t; I could only think of Keith being after me like that. What was wrong with him?!

     “I’m sorry either way.” I sighed.

     “Well, I can think of a couple of ways you can make it up to me.” Nyma smiled like a bad girl and I smiled back.

     “Oh, no. I couldn’t. I can’t teach you my master ways of Botanics in one night.” I said and Nyma laughed.

     “Dang it.” Nyma whispered. “I was hoping to get my Botanics game on point tonight.”

     “I guess you’re gonna have to find someone else.” I teased, forgetting all about the drama with Keith when I looked into Nyma’s eyes.

     “I don’t think so.”

     I kissed her. She was a good kisser and her kisses tasted like mint, which I didn’t mind at all. Her hands were bringing me closer it felt really nice to have her in my arms. We kissed for a while and then talked a lot. Nyma was actually really nice; she told me she didn’t get to go out a lot because of how much studying she did. She was a bit nerdy; she liked a bunch of nerdy TV shows and she enjoyed the occasional video game. I’ve found the perfect woman, to make a long story short.

     We would talk and kiss and talk again. It was nice to hook up with someone who didn’t just care about kissing and leaving; she seemed actually interested in me which made my self-esteem go up pretty high. I smiled at the thought.

     It was all going well; we were kissing again, her hands were on my hair and her lips were soft. All was perfect, until…

     “No. Nope. Bleep nope.”

     I sighed, breaking the kiss. Keith was standing there again, looking at me as if I grew a third ear in the middle of my forehead. He seemed mad, and he was waving his finger back and forth, making the universal sign of ‘no’. It would have been hilarious if it wasn’t happening to me.

     “Really?!” I yelled. “Nyma, I’m sorry, I need to threaten this little shit to death. I will be right back.”   

     “I’m the little bleep.” Keith pointed at himself while he smiled ironically at Nyma. I grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him away from Nyma. I didn’t need her to see me this angry.

     “What the hell is wrong with you?! You need to stop this. It’s not funny. I’m actually _mad._ ” I snapped at him. “Can’t you see it?!”

     He actually just looked at me. I could see the engines turning on his head and I could almost see the metaphorical light bulb turning on; as soon as he understood what was going on, there was a shift on his facial expression.

     “Chill, Lance-a-lot. I was just making sure you didn’t get herpes. I understand that our health care is very bad, so I thought I was doing you a favor. However, I see that my services are no longer required, I will be going my merry own way.”

     “You. Me. Flower shop tomorrow. Wear a fucking nut pad.” I snarled at him, my anger pouring out of me. Who does he think he is?! I was so mad and so completely not in the mood that when I walked back to see Nyma, I could only think about going home and taking a cold shower to force myself to relax.

 

     KEITH

 

     I woke up the day after the party with Pidge jumping in my bed, telling me lunch was ready. If she wasn't so tiny I would shove her out of bed. After making sure she told dad I was coming after I took a shower I made sure I was still whole.

     Hangover? Check.

     Regretful memories? Check. Oh shit.

     "Cunt sucker fucker, I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

     I moved extra slowly today, my head was killing me but also I was in no hurry to get to work. The later I show up, the more time I have to enjoy these last moments of my sad pathetic life.

     Pidge was excited about some cartoon she was watching on the living room, dad was doing the dishes. I grabbed my plate and ate all I could manage for now. The hungover, combined with my lack of sleep, was interfering with my appetite. Eating was not a priority right now.

     On my way to work, I stopped at a coffee shop to get some tea, any tea, I just needed my tea. There's no tea at work. And I can't even complain about the situation, is not like I was at my best behavior last night, tea was not in my near future if I didn't do something about it.

     To tell the truth, I had no idea what I was doing last night. At first I was just teasing Lance, but seeing that girl around him made me mad. I can't even put into words right now, it just bothered me so much I had to go and make a fool of myself. What a pathetic little shit I am.

     I could see the flower shop in the distance, and my levels of anxiety were increasing with each step I took. How mad can he be? Should I worry? I might wanna call my mom, I didn't talked to her today, a goodbye might be in order.

     Actually, thinking about it. The last time he was really chill about a fight. So it might not be everything I'm imagining to be. I might even be remembering stuff wrong, maybe I wasn't that bad. I regretted that thought as soon as I walked inside the flower shop, and a broom hit my head.

     "What the bleep?"

     “What the hell was wrong with you last night?!” Lance was yelling at me and emphasizing each word by hitting me in the head with the broom.

     "Could you please refrain from yelling? I have a hangover." I tried to say as quietly as I could.

     "Oh yeah?!" The he let out the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard. The petty little shit.

     "Jesus, stop that noise!" I had to cover my ears with my hands.

     “No! That was way past the point of acceptable. It’s my personal life, Keith, and whether you have no regard for other people’s lives or not, I will not admit that kind of behavior.”

     “I am sorry, I'm not a tactful person."

     "No shit, Sherlock." He said with a murderous stare.

     "Bleep you, Watson." His stare was unchanged but there was a little smile on the corner of his lips. “Okay, what if we come up with a solution to this?”

     “If it ends with you being dead, yeah, I’m down.”

     “We could make it like little kids. Whenever one of us crosses a line, we tell each other to go stand in the corner. Like a safe word for a bad friendship.”

     “Oh, so we’re friends now?” He sounded genuinely confused.

     "You wound me, Lance-a-lot." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we are. So, do you agree?"

     “To being friends? Not really. The corner thing, yes.”

     “I am sorry, truly."

     “I get that, and I forgive you, but I can’t forget. It was really bad.”

     “Do you want me to go stand in the corner?” I smiled at him.

     “Leave.” He ended up giggling and I knew things would be back to normal soon enough.

     I covered Lance's shift on Saturday to compensate for my big scene on the party, and that seemed to work. The following week we made a good use of our new founded shame corner, in between pranks and some annoying words exchanged, and it actually ended up okay. Who would have thought that my parents tactic of dealing with Pidge when she's too electric would help with us.

     I went to a few parties with my classmates but didn't see Lance there. I wouldn't admit to him, or anyone, but it was not the same without him around to bother. I would never tell him this, ever, but I was closer to him than with any of my classmates. Monday came again, and I found myself back on campus, with Hunk screaming my name. I saw him, Lance and fucking Nyma sitting outside, they were right next to a big tree and they were sitting on a picnic blanket. I walked in their direction, with a weird feeling bubbling up my chest.

     “My favorite Mullet!” Hunk smiled.

     “You only know one person with a mullet, Hunk.” Lance pointed out. He was wearing overalls, but what called my attention was the alien pin on the front pocket. I had no idea he was an alien believer person, I had to tease him about that later.

     "Do you have classes now? Wanna hang out?” Hunk offered.

     "I have a lecture in an hour, so sure." I said while I sat between Hunk and Lance, forming a circle.

     “You remember Keith.” Lance told Nyma with a pointed look that clearly said ‘behave’.

     They weren't even holding hands, but something there was wrong. Nope, no, no, no. I don't like it. It was like seeing a cow with fucking wings, you know that's not supposed to be there, your eyes are still seeing it, but it doesn't make your brain less confused.

     "Are you okay, dude?” Nyma asked.

     No.

     "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

     “Well, I should get going. I need to stop by the copy place before I go home. See you guys later.” Nyma smiled as she got up. Oh, thank God, no kiss. Any display of affection would probably make me throw up - projectile vomit style.

     “Hey, Keith, who dress-”

     “You're still hanging out with Nyma, the anemone? Nice." I said as ironically as I could. I saw Hunk’s eyes threaten to pop out of his head in shock. His jaw fell open and I could see an angry blush going up Lance’s cheeks.

     “Anyway… Who dressed you, asshole, your little sister?” He pointed at the snap-back with an angry look on his eyes.

     “I should get going, it’s getting late.” Hunk smiled got up.

     “Hunk. It’s one in the afternoon. It’s super early.” Lance complained.

     “As a matter of fact, yes. Pidge helped pick my outfit this morning." I ignored Hunk. "She might be a little too obsessed with Pokemon at the moment."

     “That’s sweet! I’m gonna go. Bye!” Hunk giggled as he walked away from us.

     “It’s actually sweet. Bye, Hunk.” Lance yelled.

     "Yeah, I'm sweet as lemonade tea." I said with a grin on my face.

     “Ugh. Talk to the llama.” Lance held out his hand, his middle and ring finger touching his thumb while his index and little finger were up. When he moved her fingers, it almost looked like it was talking.

     "Hi, llama, how was your day?" He rolled his eyes at me.

     “You’re annoying.” Lance said in a small voice, making the llama lip-sync to his words.

     “Quit waving that garbage around." I slapped his hand away.

     “Ouch! Don’t hit the llama. You’re gonna have to kiss it better." He put up the hand in my face again.

     What I did next surprised even me: as soon as the llama was closed enough, I actually lean in to kiss _it_. I saw crimson red blush go up Lance's neck, cheek, ears and forehead. He didn't say anything. he just looked at the llama in a few seconds in complete silence. Then he got up, with the llama still up, grabbed his bag with his spare hand, looked at me one more time and literally just walked away. I fucked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks again for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments, they're what keep us writing! 
> 
> And the fun commences! We finally made some progress in the feelings department. Amen?
> 
> We post every Friday, and if you have any questions (or just want to be nosy) our twitters are @900years and @moimiles. Se y'all next week ;)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sick and Keith has an epiphany.

     LANCE

 

     The first thing I did as soon as I walked into the classroom was to grab my phone and text Shiro and Hunk in our group chat. I was so confused at what happened that I was barely able to remember how I got to my seat.

 **Lance:** Keith kissed my llama.

 **Shiro~:** HE DID WHAT?!

 **Hunklicious:** WHAT GAY SEX BULLSHIT IS THAT

 **Lance:** HE LITERALLY KISSED MY LLAMA. WITH HIS LIPS.

 **Shiro~:** Was there tongue involved?

 **Hunklicious:** AGAIN, IS THIS A EUPHEMISM OR SOMETHING

 **Lance:** GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! No! I did the ‘talk to the llama’ thing and he slapped my hand away and I *jokingly* told him to kiss it better and HE DID IT.

 **Shiro~:** This was the most pathetic text I’ve ever got and Matt once texted me he was stuck in a window.

 **Hunklicious:** So, you didn’t hook up?!

 **Lance:** No! It was just… weird.

 **Shiro~:** Good weird?

 **Lance:** Weird.

 

     It was weird. There was something that bothered me about it - the tension in the moment could be cut with a knife. A blunt, butter knife. I could still feel where his lips touched my skin and there was an electric current swimming in my veins. I don’t know what was happening, but maybe I was getting sick.

     Curse my mouth. I did get sick - as soon as I got home from school, I started to run a low fever that only got worse during the night. My whole body started to hurt and I couldn’t fall asleep because I was in pain. My mom said it was a common cold, but it felt like I was dying. I called Allura that morning to ask her if she needed me to come in today; I hadn’t slept all night and I was dying to stay in bed and get some rest.

     Allura texted me back a couple of minutes later telling me not to worry and that she hoped I got better soon. My mom gave me medicine but it felt like it made it worse - I didn’t feel cold and in pain anymore, but I was sweating the fever out, which was just as uncomfortable.

     I only managed to fall asleep hours later, around ten in the morning. It wasn’t a very comfortable sleep, but at least I managed to rest a little. I only hoped the flower shop wasn’t too full. Keith would probably kill me if it was a busy day.

 

     KEITH

 

     Tuesday, I arrived and store was still locked. What? Was Lance late? Was he okay? Did he get fired? Oh my God, did he quit? I had to wait for Allura to open the store, since Lance was the only one who was trusted with a copy of the key. To make amends for making me wait for half an hour, Allura decided to make me a copy, however she left without telling me what had happened with Lance.

     Walking into the store without music was weird. Playing something else, some of my own music, was somehow even weirder. So after two songs, I gave up trying to fill the silence.

     The morning was the slowest since I was hired. Or maybe I felt like that because I had nobody to tease. Lance might be annoying, but his anointment was entertaining. I kinda missed it. Oh lord, what if he really quit. What if I crossed the line with the llama thing. Or maybe it was the Nyma-anemone thing, just late.

     I walked around the shop, organizing everything, thinking about the way I acted the last couple of weeks around Lance. I did my tasks mindlessly, barely paying attention as I moved the vases around, positioning them in their shelves or dragged flowers to sunnier spots. My mind was running wild.

     It was all Pidge's fault. If she had never started the 'he is pretty thing', none of this would have ever happened. I would be okay in my blissful ignorance about how damn beautiful he really is. Not only beautiful, the asshole was funny. I found myself laughing at his antics around the store, and a couple of customers looked at me as if I was insane.

     If Lance really quit, or was fired because of me, I would miss his annoying presence so damn much. But why? Why do I miss him so much, when all he do is annoy me? Why do I miss him so much if I don't even like-?

     Oh.

     "Oh, fuck!" I faintly heard a crashing sound, and it took me a second to realize it was the flower pot I was holding just seconds ago.

     "Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!" I cursed to myself, using the longest string of curse words I could muster.

     I think I spent ten minutes cursing in my mind. I cleaned the mess I made with the pot, and kept bleeping under my breath. I was completely, utterly and irreversibly fucked. He can't leave now, that's all I could think about. And then Allura walked through the front door.

     “Keith, dear, I’m so sorry, it’s been a crazy morning. I forgot to tell you that Lance is sick and he can’t come today. Apparently he had a fever going all night, the poor thing. Anyway, here’s your copy of the key. " Allura handed me a key with a flower shop

     "Oh, oh… Oh!" I calmed down a little, but the revelation was still bubbling inside of me.

     Everything made sense now. Oh, that's why I don't like Nyma the anemone, she's _too_ friendly. But! In good news, Lance didn’t quit. Lance didn’t quit because of _me._ Those were good news, and I tried to keep a positive mindset.

     “Are you okay, honey?” Allura sounded concerned. I then realized that I had been quiet the whole time she was here.

     "Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out a little." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Don't worry about it."

     “Okay. I have to run some errands, but you call me if you need any help, okay?”

     “It’s a slow day, but thank you.”

     After Allura left, I grabbed my phone and stared at Lance's contact for a long time. Having a hard time deciding what to do. My lack of friends was not helping me right now. I missed my stupid friends from high school right now. The little bell above the door rang, letting me know a customer was in. I looked up from my phone to find no other than my favorite soon-to-be engineer. Hunk whatever his last name is.

     "Hunk, my favorite engineer!" I smiled at him. "What brings you to our little flower shop this afternoon?"

     “Well, hello, Keith. Is Lance around? He didn’t reply my texts, so I thought he might have been stuck at work.”

     "Sorry to inform you, but Lance isn't here. He's at home, sick. Fever, apparently."

     “Oh, that’s why he didn’t reply then. That’s too bad. Are you going to school later? If you want to have lunch, Shiro and I will probably get pizza.” He smiled

     "Is it lunch time already?" I said looked at the wall clock, it would be soon enough. Time sure flies when you're having an epiphany.

     “Yeah. Are you okay? You’re usually much more sassy.”

     "Lance has that effect on me." I gave him a half smile.

     “Hmmm. So,” he dragged the sound of the word with a sly smile on his lips. “Lance, huh?”

     “What about him?" Shit. He _knows_. Play it cool Keith, play it cool.

     “You… Him… All of these flowers… Hearts… Pretty romantic, huh?”

     “Pfff, me and Dulce Maria? Ha! He's the-"

     “Spill the beans, bitch!” He had a skeptical look on his face.

     “What bean- Ugh, yeah, okay, you got me, whatever.” I sighed in frustration. “Since when do you know?"

     "Since your little scene at the party. The beer goes in, the truth comes out." He pointed a finger at me. "Since when do _you_ know?"

     "Uh.." I glanced at the clock. "Fifteen minutes or so?”

     “You’re so dense, Jesus.” Hunk giggled.

     “You may be my favorite engineer, but this doesn't leave this room. I _will_ kill you."

     “Uh, yeah? I’m not stupid? Who am I, a five year old? Let’s have lunch and talk about it. Shiro is going to be there and he knows Lance better than Lance knows himself, probably.”

     “Sounds like a plan. I still have half an hour on the clock, but I’ll meet you guys there.”

     “Let me give you my number, just in case.” Hunk grabbed a pen from the cKeith register table and scribbled his number on a post it. “Text me when you leave the flower shop.”

     “Okay. Thank you.” I said. He waved at me and walked to the door in silence, however, when he was about to close it, he popped his head inside the flower shop and said:

     “By the way, I think he likes you too.” And left.

     I stared at the door, processing the words. Not sure what to do with this information. That was when I heard a ping from my phone. I picked up and it was a text from Lance, speaking of the devil.

 

 **Lance-a-lot:** Hey, sorry, I couldn’t come in today. I’m sick.

 

     LANCE

 

     I woke up feeling a little better. I had to change the sheets and take a shower because of the fever, but after that shower and some food I felt almost well. It was funny how something as simple as a shower could change my mood so much.

     But then… I was home alone and the silence was deafening. My mom and dad were off to work and all the background noise was gone; I could hear my heart beating. I was so used to having people around me, especially after Keith started working at the flower shop. His personality was so big it filled up a room and his annoying one liners while irritating, were very entertaining.

     “Oh, crap. I forgot to tell him I wasn’t coming to work.” I scolded myself out loud.

     I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and clicked on his text chat suppressing a giggle. Keithlana.

 **Lance:** Hey, sorry, I couldn’t come in today. I’m sick.

 

     The reply came almost immediately:

 **Keithlana:** I stood outside for half an hour. In the cold. By myself.

 **Lance:** It’s fall. It’s not cold outside yet.

 **Keithlana:** Maybe for you, but for my delicate skin...

 **Lance:** Let me remind you that I’m the one who is sick and delicate.

 **Keithlana:** Are you feeling better tho, delicate muffin?

 **Lance:** Delicate muffin?! hahahaahahah

 **Keithlana:** Already wasted my curse of the day, next time I'll come up with something better.

 **Lance:** What did you do?! How did you waste it?

 

     The answer took a little longer that the others and I raised my eyebrows at my phone. Probably a client walked in or something.

 

 **Keithlana:** I might have dropped a flower pot?

 **Lance:** Oh, hahaha, that explains it. And yeah, I’m a bit better but my fever is still kind of running. It has lowered now though.

 **Keithlana:** Do you want some company? I can bring you some tea after class.

 **Lance:** Tea? Your gross tea thingy?

 **Keithlana:** I'm gonna make you like tea. Besides, tea is medicinal.

 **Lance:** I might need to lie down.

 **Keithlana:** Why?

 **Lance:** I thought you said you would make **me** as tea. The fever might be going up again! hahahahaha

 **Keithlana:** I'm definitely bringing you some tea, now. This isn't you, it is the fever talking.

 **Lance:** If you insist, sure.

 **Keithlana:** Oh, I do.

 **Lance:** Okay?

 **Keithlana:** I gotta go, I’m having lunch with your friends.

 **Lance:** You what?????

 **Keithlana:** Bye Lance-a-lot.

 **Lance:** Keith…?

 **Lance:** Buddy..?

 **Lance:** MY MAN…!?

 

     There was no answer. I tried texting Hunk but he wasn’t replying either. Shiro was ignoring me as well, so I could only cringe at the thought of their misadventures. Keith and Hunk? That’s worse than a fire tornado; that was the kind thing I had nightmares about.

     I tried to keep my mind busy by doing my assignments before I went crazy. I finished an essay and started the other. I was too tired to finish that essay though, so I walked around the house aimlessly, watering a few of our house plants and just overall trying to find something to do.

     I was thankful I was dressed appropriately when someone knocked on the door. I was on sweatpants and an old concert t-shirt, but hey, I was dressed. I looked through the peep-hole to see a very tall Keith standing on my doorstep. The fever is going up again. Dammit.

     I opened the door:

     “How did you know where I live? I forgot to give you the address.”

     “I was hanging out with Hunk earlier, you honestly think he didn't share your address with me?"

     “Oh. That does make sense. I’ll kill him later, when I regain my strength.”

     “I brought your tea!" He said lifting up a cup holder with two travel cups. I had to giggle at the way he said it; the emphasis and happiness on the word tea was just adorable.

     “If you’re not here to kill me, please, come in.” I smiled at him.

     "Is a mix of chamomile and earl grey, quite sure is not going to kill you."

     "Oh yeah, I love it when I don't die."

     "Okay, step aside Lance-a-lot, I'm gonna show you what a real beverage is." He gave me the cup. "Now drink it."

     "Can I please sit down first?"

     "By all means." He gestured to the couch.

     “Hey, this is my house, you’re not allowed to be offering me a seat!” I complained but walked to the couch anyway.

     “I personally don’t like sugar on my tea, but I added some to yours considering your diabetic tendencies. And I didn’t add any milk.” He explained and took a sip of his tea.

     “Oh, thanks, I appreciate you not adding milk on my dirty water.” I rolled my eyes at him. I took a deep sigh and then sipped my drink.

     “So?!” Keith looked curious.

     “Ahhhh. It’s like making love in a canoe.”

     “Good?"

     “No, fucking close to water!” I complained and Keith laughed like it was the funniest thing I ever said. He just lost it - I had to admit that it wasn’t that funny, but seeing him giggle like a schoolgirl made me laugh too.

     "You're funny when you're delirious, Lance-a-lot." He said wiping the fake tears of his eyes.

     “Hey, I’m always funny. That’s not fair. Talk to the llama.”

     “Sure thing. The llama is a lot more fun than you anyway.” Keith rolled his eyes at me.

     “Of course you’d think that, you got to second base with it.” I complained and immediately regretted it.

     "Did the llama tell you this? Does it want to go on a date with me? Cause I might be down for that." He winked at me. And oh, oh, what a handsome little fucker. I don’t know if it was the high from the fever or if I just didn’t notice how blue his eyes were before but I felt that same electric current get pumped up on my veins. I could only think of that one sentence made famous by Kate Moss, “You’re in my veins, you fuck.”

     “The llama is currently attached to a sick, wounded body. Unless amputation is in store, I don’t think this llama is going anywhere.”

     “You can always join us." He smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

     “Wounded body? Easy prey? I can’t be joining the llama anytime soon, but if you’re willing to wait, it’d be okay to be the third wheel.” I giggled.

     What. Is. Going. On.

     Is- Is Keith asking me out on a date? What is happening?!

     "When you're feeling better, let me know. The llama and I have some unfinished business to get to." He winked again.

     “Is your eye faulty? Can you stop?!”  

     "I have no idea what my body is doing.” Keith laughed and I smiled at him. Well, neither have I.

     “Lance?!” I heard my mom’s voice from the front door.

     “Living room, mom!”

     “Oh, I was not ready for parents." I don’t think I was meant to hear that, but I did anyway. Keith was pretty pale so I clearly saw when a blush spread on his cheeks. It almost made him look cute, and that made me question my sanity.

     “Who’s your friend?” My mom had a pointed look on her eyes.

     “This is Keith, he works with me. When I didn’t show up for work today he was pretty worried so he was nice enough to check on me and bring me a cup of tea.”

     “I’m actually on my way out. It’s very nice to meet you, Miss.” Keith smiled politely. “Bye Lance-a-lot, I hope you feel better soon.”

     “Thanks, bye Keith.”

     And he left before I could understand what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The llama is the best character in this story. THE END. 
> 
> Hi everyone! Thank you for the kudos and comments, they mean a lot to us! As usual, we post every Friday and if you want to see us lose our shit on twitter, we're @900years and @moimiles.


	7. Chapter Six

     LANCE

 

     I woke up the following morning feeling much better. My fever completely went away by the end of the day so I was able to rest and wake up energized. I texted Allura telling her I was feeling better and going to work. I decided to text Keith as well, just in case. I got no reply, but I was not surprised because it was early morning; he made it clear he wasn’t a morning person.

     I took a quick shower and had a big breakfast before leaving the house. I was thankful for the jacket I brought because it was chilly outside. Fall was finally here, and I was able to leave the house in jeans and a jacket. Thank you, Jesus.

     I knew it was silly, but I was happy to arrive at the flower shop. I don’t know if it was the familiar environment or the smell of soil and flowers that made me happy, but I just know something did. I plugged my phone on the stereo system as started my day with a smile.

     I was organizing our flier section by the cash register when the doorbell announced someone was in the shop. Considering how early it was, it could only be Keith. I turned around with a smile on my face because there was a really old One Direction song playing as soon as he walked in. He rolled his blue eyes at me and I shrugged.

     “Good morning.” I said.

     "Good morning, Lance-a-lot. Here," he offered me the tray with a Starbucks drink in it.

     “Is that tea?” I squinted.

     “It's a latte, I'm not that dense." He rolled his eyes.

     “Thank you?” It did sound like a question. “Is this a thing now? Coffee?”

     “Do you want it to be?" I couldn’t tell if he was teasing me or not. His morning self didn't really emote. It knew only the basic: anger.

     “You don’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

     “Whatever. Oh and before I forget..." Keith opened his backpack and pulled out a flower from it. Actually, it was a lot of flowers but they were so tiny that they looked like one. It reminded me of lavender, but I think the name of the flower was purple lilac.

     “You’re giving me a flower?!” I raised my eyebrows.

     “It's the antidote for the poison I put in your coffee, don't bleeping complain."

 

     KEITH

 

     I walked away to hide the blush that was taking over my goddamned face. It was just a stupid flower, I should just get over it already. I took a deep breath and went on with my chores for the day, first stop: the flowers in the back.

     The day went on quickly, in between work and classes I barely had the time to breathe. The lectures today were so long and detailed, and poetry wasn't my strong suit. I was exhausted. I could feel a migraine forming.

     Once I got home, I thanked God it wasn't my baby sitting day, Pidge was out with my parents and I had the house for myself. Throwing my stuff on the bedroom floor, and then throwing myself in bed, I felt overwhelmingly tired. I had no idea college was this exhausting.

     As soon as I was able to clear my mind, the first thing that popped into it was Lance. I hadn't even asked how he was feeling. What an ass. I facepalmed myself. That didn’t help with the migraine. I got my phone from the front pocket of my jeans and decided to text him:

**Keith:** Lanceloooooooooooot?

**Lance-a-lot:** UGH

**Keith:** You do realize that's you're name, right?

**Lance-a-lot:** Don’t you get tired of bothering me?!

**Keith:** Never.

     I smiled at my phone.

**Keith:** Forgot to ask: Are you feeling better?

**Lance-a-lot:** Yes. The fever is gone and the antidote worked. Nice try, though. hahah

**Keith:** Damn.

**Keith:** I'm glad you're okay.

**Lance-a-lot:** Thank you. I’m glad to be okay. How did the lunch with my asshole friends go?

     I don't remember falling asleep. We started texting back and forth and eventually I just blacked out. I woke up around two in the morning, not knowing where and who I was. I still had my clothes on and my jeans were very uncomfortable. I decided to take a shower and try to make the best of the rest of the night.

     Before I fell asleep though, I checked my last texts. And they were all from Lance, who I had apparently left talking by himself. Dang it.

**Lance-a-lot:** No matter how hard you try, I’m not drinking muddy water again.

**Lance-a-lot:** Keith?

**Lance-a-lot:** Did you fall asleep?!

**Lance-a-lot:** You're such a baby. Sleep well.

**Keith:** Sorry for falling asleep on you, I was quite tired from dealing with you.

**Keith:** Sweet dreams, wench.

 

     I went back to sleep right after that. The next morning, I found some Rue flowers close to the shop. I smiled as I picked them even though it was morning and illegal to smile. I wasn’t going to risk getting my ass kicked by an angry Lance this early in the morning. Rue flowers were very tiny and bright yellow - they were really delicate. They were going to be my shield; like glasses. You can’t hit a person with glasses, you can’t hurt a person giving you Rues.

     He was meddling with some flowers when I got there, singing along to a rap song, that made me stop dead on my tracks. I didn't want to interrupt and end the rapping, since he clearly didn't hear me come in. I decided this was revenge time, I pulled my phone and opened Snapchat.

     He turned when I was in the middle of filming and looked at me angrily. I pressed send to my story and shoved the phone back in my pants. I grinned and handed him the flower.

     “What the hell?!” He said as he picked the flowers from my hands.

     “Be careful, they are fragile, sentient, beings!" I almost took them back.

     “Honestly, every single day I spend with you makes me wonder if you’re having a stroke at least once.” He rolled her eyes. “What are these? I don’t know them, I think.”

     "They are Rues, you lame excuse of a botanic student."

     “You do realize I just don’t study the name of flowers, right?!”

     “You don't? What do you do when you go to class?" I said as I walked into the store to drop my stuff in the lounge.

     “Botanics is not one dimensional. Unlike literature, that all you guys do is read all day. I could take it without any effort.” Lance seemed mad and I had to laugh at him.

     "Touché. Anyway, sorry for falling asleep on you." I could feel the blush coming, damn me and my complexion.

     “Okay? Thanks?” He seemed confused.

     I ignored him and went to do my job. The morning went up without any problems, very few customers appeared in the morning. So I kept on working on the back, putting some bouquets together, having the flowers as company. Halloween was coming up soon and I was having ideas for the shop's window display. Especially now that we have two, I could do a two part story or something. I was getting excited over Halloween just like my little sister.

     Lance showed up out of nowhere. I heard someone screaming, then I realized it was coming from me. He didn’t say anything; I think I scared him just as much as he scared me.

     "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Where did you come from?" I said putting a hand on my chest, checking if my heart was still working.

     “Jesus! There’s no need to scream like that!”

     "You scared the living sh-bleep out of me!" I managed to censor myself in time.

     “Right back at you! Had you not been so distracted by the flower talk, you’d hear me come in!”

     "Sorry, I was planning. I got distracted over Halloween."

     "It's September."

     "And you're point is?"

     "Never mind. I came around actually because Hunk invited you to have lunch with us."

     "Uh, yeah sure. Is it time already?" We didn't have a clock in the storage room, it was hard to keep up with time in here.

     “Yes, I just finished closing up. Shall we?” Lance smiled a little.

     "We shall. Let me just grab my things. And tell my parents I'm not going home for lunch" I said standing up and going to my locker.

     Lunch was fun, I was developing a plan to steal his friends for myself. Because Shiro and Hunk were really nice and funny. And they seemed to like my company, and that Lance even snappier than usual, which always made me laugh.

 

     LANCE   

 

     The following couple of days were… Weird. Keith kept making up excuses to give me flowers; and his excuses were ridiculous. He gave me a Gardenia to apologize for stepping on my toe on Friday. On Monday, it was a white Tulip. He apologized for calling me a “cum-guzzling whore that one time.” Today, it was a moonflower and he apologized for “being a better friend to Hunk than you are.” I had no idea what was wrong with this boy, but my room was happy to be getting filled with flowers. It was like it was slowing morphing into the flower shop.

     Also, it was weird because Keith was hanging out with Hunk, Shiro and I a lot. When he had extra money, he would have lunch with us. When he didn’t, he’d meet us on campus to kill time before our classes. Either way, we were seeing each other a lot and even though we fought and he got on my nerves, I found myself missing his presence when he wasn’t around.

     Today was one of those days that he didn’t have lunch with us, but he promised to meet us later. Shiro brought the picnic blanket and we all sat down under the shade of a tree because even though it was the start of Fall, the heat was still pretty intense in the early afternoon.

     And then Nyma showed up. She approached us with a smiled and asked if she could join us. Her blond hair was almost glittery in the sun but there was something off about her today; I don’t know if I was the only one who noticed it. Shiro and Hunk seemed pretty normal, so I decided against bringing it up.

     “I have some time to kill before my class, how are you guys?”

     “I’m good.” I nodded, pulling my shades back to my eyes. It was a very bright day today.

     “So tired.” Shiro complained.

     “Second that. My hands are actually hurting from taking those many notes. And you know what I’ve accomplished? Nothing. I understand nothing.” Hunk raised a fist in the air and made all of us laugh.

     “It’s been a long semester.” Shiro sighed.

     “It’s been like a month, Shiro.” I laughed at his exhaustion. Before I could continue, I saw Keith walking towards us. He did seem pretty distracted - he had his headphones in and he was looking around, admiring the scenery and how pretty it looked outside today. And then something make him freeze on his spot. He just stood there for half a second. He noticed I was looking at him; our eyes engaged. Keith waved at me and I waved back, hoping he would just start walking again and come sit with us.

     That didn’t happen. He waved and walked away with a weird look on his face. I didn’t understand what had just happened, but suddenly I wasn’t listening to Nyma’s ramblings anymore. It bothered me. Keith’s situation, I mean, not Nyma. He looked so happy and upbeat and out of nowhere he just closed off and walked away.

     Did I do something wrong? I tried to remember something I could have done or said that could have hurt him, but there was none. Why was I so worried anyway?! It’s not like we don’t spend most of our time fighting.

     Maybe he was mad because he was giving me flowers and being nice and I was still being kind of an ass. I should give him something tomorrow - maybe that box of tea I teared up on his first day on the shop… I smiled to myself. Yeah. That will do.

     “Lance?”

     “Sorry, sorry, I spaced out.” I apologized as soon as I heard my name.

     “I’m gonna go. My class is all the way across campus.” Nyma explained with a smile on her lips. “I’ll see you guys later.”

     “I’m gonna go too.” Shiro got up with Nyma. “I want to eat something sweet before class. Bye!”

     “And then there were two.” I joked. “Did you see Keith?”

     “Yeah.” Hunk squinted.

     “Was it just me or was he bothered by something?” I asked.

     “Yeah.” Hunk’s tone told me to go on.

     “I think he’s mad at me.” I explained. “He’s been super nice the last couple of days. Dude, he’s been giving me flowers.”

     I don’t think that the verb I’m about to use is adequate to describe the sound that came out of my best friend’s mouth, but there’s nothing like that, so this will have to do. Hunk squealed.

     “Flowers?!” He coughed out the words.

     “Yeah, he’s been giving me flowers to apologize for something he did. But it’s been one every single day, since last Thursday.” I explained. “So, I reached a conclusion…”

     “Yeah?!” Hunk’s voice was super high.

     “He’s mad at me because I’m not making an effort to be nice to him. I’m getting him a box of tea. Maybe two, to really make up for it.” I smiled. Hunk facepalmed so hard I was impressed it didn’t leave a red angry mark on his forehead.

     “I’m gonna go. I have to talk to Shiro. Oh, and by the way, thanks to you, he won the bet.”

     “What bet?!”

     “You and Keith hooking up within a month.” He explained.

     “I thought that bet was off!” I yelled.

     “Sorry?” Hunk laughed. “I lost fifty bucks. It’s all your fault. I’ll see you later, you go get to class. And get that poor man his tea. It’s the least you could do.”

     And so I did.

     I got home, dropped my stuff and offered my mom to go to the supermarket for her. I knew we needed to get some groceries and I’d take the opportunity to buy Keith his tea. As I was waiting for my mom to write me what I had to buy, I texted Keith:

**Lance:** Hey, just out of curiosity: what’s your favorite muddy water flavor?

**Keithlana:** Not suspicious at all.

**Lance:** I might be willing to try the damn thing again. My mom says I should.

**Keithlana:** Only if you call it by its name.

**Lance:** Ugh, fine. What’s your favorite tea (muddy water) flavor?

**Keithlana:** Black.

**Lance:** Muddy water is the new black hahahhhaha

**Keithlana:** I'm ignoring you.

**Lance:** Right back atcha.

 

     I laughed at his grumpiness and hit the supermarket as soon as my mom finished writing me what we needed. I ended up taking a long time; longer that what I expected, for sure. My mom needed a bunch of stuff; she and my dad liked to cook together so our kitchen had to be filled with food and ingredients at all times.

     The last thing I put in the cart were Keith’s tea boxes. I chose a black tea box and a jasmine tea box, only because I absolutely adored the smell of jasmines. It was super sweet and I hoped that the tea did it justice. Maybe I could make it cold? That would be cool; literally.

     I got home and ended up making myself a cup of jasmine tea. I don’t think I ever imagine myself making tea willingly, but as soon as I put the bag in the cup, the smell was so amazing that I regret nothing. I went up to my room feeling overwhelmed by how sweet and soothing that smell was.

     I changed into my pajamas while I let the tea cool a little and I sat in bed to take the first sip; it wasn’t too bad. It was very sweet and very suave. I found myself enjoying it while I stared at the flowers that Keith had given me. They were in a vase on my desk. The Rues were too tiny, so I set them in a succulent vase instead - it fit perfectly and they seemed happy enough.

     I couldn’t help but grab my phone.

**Lance:** Jasmine dirty water isn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere with these idiots... Ha!   
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and the comments, we really appreciate them! As usual, we post every Friday and our twitters are @900years and @moimiles if you wanna yell at/with us.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day at the flower shop until Lance finds out that flowers have meanings.

     KEITH

 

     I woke up and the memories of the yesterday came rushing in, seeing Nyma sitting with Lance. I knew now that the annoying feeling I had in my gut when she was around was jealousy. I got mad at first, when I saw her there, but then I realized that I had no right to be mad. Not at Lance anyway.

     He could hang out and go out with anyone he liked. I was the person who started to have feelings and said nothing about it. I just have to deal with it and go on with my life.

     When I got my phone there was a text from last night, from Lance. Shit, I was so upset I decided to go to bed early. He must think I was ignoring him on purpose.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Jasmine dirty water isn’t too bad.

 **Keith:** Told ya! Oh and by the way, that is an asian tea. More specifically: China.

 **Lance-a-lot:** All teas are originally Chinese. The British just stole it from them and pretended to have created it.

 **Keith:** How dare you!

 **Lance-a-lot:** Don’t feel special, though. The italians are the same thing with their pasta.

 **Keith:** Will continue this on the flower shop, gotta get Pidge up.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Sure thing! See you later. Tell her I said hi.

 **Keith:** Will do! See you soon.

 

     I went on with my morning routine. Today was one of the days that Pidge and I were alone in the mornings. Dad went into the office only three times a week, the other days we managed to stay at home with Pidge. And mom worked everyday. So it was my job to wake Pidge up, feed her and take her to daycare.

     Unlike me, Pidge was a delight in the mornings. She always woke up with all the energy in the world. Being the great cook that I was, I made us both cereal, but I put some bananas on Pidge's cereal. Kids need nutrients and all that shit. And we managed, for once, to get out of the house on the right time.

     Pidge might be excited in the mornings, but if there was one thing she didn't like, was daycare. We were a little worried it might be because of her previous foster homes, or that she might think we wouldn't pick her up later. That was the reason why dad decided to stay at home as much as he could.

     I left my little sister at daycare and went on my merry way to work, stopping at another flower shop to get a flower for Lance. Today I decided to give him a daffodil. When I got at work, I went straight at him, and silently gave him the flower.

     “No apologies today?” He had a little smile on his lips.

     "We were reading Wordsworth in class yesterday, you know, daffodils. ’I wandered as lonely as a cloud’?"

     “Oh, okay. Nice. Thank you.”

     "You're welcome." I wasn't sure what to say now.

     “I actually got you something.” Lance’s smile was a lot larger now. I followed him to the lounge and while he messed around in his locker, I dropped my bag off at mine. “Ugh, finally.” He closed his locker and turned to me. “Here.” He handed me a plastic bag.

     I looked inside, and there were two tea boxes. I took them and they were black and jasmine tea. I glanced at him and he still had the same smile on his lips. Oh my.

     "I can't help but notice, but this jasmine tea is open." I raised an eyebrow at him. Jasmine? Does this mean something I'm not seeing?

     “Jasmine is my favorite flower.” He explained. “It smells so good and I just couldn’t help myself. I needed to see if it smelled like the flowers. It does, by the way.”

     Oh. Okay.

     "Thank you, it's the least you can do after cutting my tea up."

     “It took me a while, yeah, I’m sorry. Not sorry about cutting them up though, you were an asshole back then.”

     "I'm not an bleephole anymore?"

     “I’m impressed by your bleeping abilities, honestly.” Lance laughed.

     "It's an art form." I smiled. "But seriously, thank you for the tea."

     “You’re welcome, Keithlana.” He winked at me. “We got work to do, so let’s get to business. This is a flower shop, not a spa.” Lance laughed a little instead of taking it seriously like I was expecting him to.

     He went back to the front and I was left paralyzed in my place. The wink got me by surprize, maybe I wasn't alone in this after all. A little bit of hope started to grow inside my chest. Once I got myself out of my daze, I got to work. We had an unspoken agreement that he would handle the front of the store and the clients, and I would be working on the back.

     Later that morning I was changing up the window display, carrying some daisies to the front. Allura insisted that for her birthday week we placed her favorite flower on the display. I decided to do something quite big, to let her know I appreciate this job and her.

     I was carrying more daisies than I should, and ended up dropping a pot on the middle of the shop. I looked up to see Lance now staring at me with a disapproving look in his eyes. I couldn't help but say:

     "Oopsie daisy." And I shrugged on his direction, with the cheekiest grin I could muster.

     "Go stand in the corner." He didn't yell, he just pointed to our shame corner, looking a hundred percent done with me. I ended up laughing out loud; I thought he was joking.

     He wasn’t joking.

     “Keith! Bad puns will get you slapped. Go stand in the corner before I go there to hit you in the face.”

     "But I have to finish this display!" I continued laughing. "And now I kinda wanna see you try."

     I go no reply besides his finger pointing to the corner. I had to stand in the corner for 15 minutes that day, can't say I regret it. I had found a new way to annoy Lance, I wasn't going to let that go. The rest of the work day went on quite nicely. After my 15 minutes were up I went back to the task I was dealing with before the daisy incident.

     Unfortunately, I had to leave my class early this afternoon. I got a text from my dad in the middle of it. He was running late and someone had to pick up Pidge from day care. So here I was, running through the city, trying to arrive on time. I did not want to get there late and find a crying toddler thinking we’d abandoned her.

     I managed to get there in time, and I found a happy Pidge still playing with some other kids on the playground. Oh thank fuck. When she saw me she ran in my direction and jumped on me, almost making me fall. I had to piggy-back her all the way home, not that I minded.

     Since dad was late, I had the task of making dinner and getting Pidge ready for bed. She spend most of the evening playing with Legos on the kitchen table while I cooked. When my parents got home, we had already eaten and Pidge was fighting to get into the tub. I allowed my mom to take over while I went into my room to rest.

     Walking into my room after the busy day was a heavenly bliss. I had to fight a dumb smile from appearing on my lips when I saw the orchid I had bought a couple of days ago. I couldn’t decide if I wanted it for myself or if I was actually going to give it to Lance. It had its roots exposed, and it needed a tree to live on; it might be too much considering the effort. Regardless, I loved orchids, and if he didn’t want them, I wanted them.

     I decided to ask. It wouldn’t be that much of a surprise, but honestly, I think Lance would be surprised if I didn’t bring him a flower. After changing into my pajamas, I threw myself in bed, surprised at how tired I felt. I plugged my phone on the charger and texted Lance the first ice breaker that popped into my mind.

 **Keith:** I have a biology tip for you and your brand new flowers.

 **Lance-a-lot:** oh. yeah?!

 **Keith:** When kissing flowers, tulips are better than one.

 **Lance-a-lot:** I _hate_ you.

 **Keith:** Why is the letter A the most like a flower?

 **Lance-a-lot:** I don’t wanna know.

 **Keith:** Because the B is after it.

 **Lance-a-lot:** PLEASE STOP

 **Keith:** What do you call a pink flower that comes back from the dead?

 **Lance-a-lot:** I’M BLOCKING YOU

 **Keith:** A re-in-carnation.

 **Lance-a-lot:** When you come into work tomorrow don’t even bother dropping your stuff because you’re staying at least an HOUR in the corner.

 **Keith:** Do you have trees in your house?

 **Lance-a-lot:** Is this another awful pun? I’m turning off my phone if it is.

 **Keith:** I'm genuinely asking.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Is this a new sext thing?! Why do you wanna know?!

 **Keith:** Because of reasons. Answer the question.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Very eloquent, Keithlana. Yes, I do. May I ask why you wanna know?

 **Keith:** Worried about the oxygen levels in your neighborhood.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Fuck off.

 **Keith:** I'm considering giving you a flower that needs a tree.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Like an epiphyte??

 **Keith:** Don't ruin it.

 

     LANCE

 

 **Lance:** I’d love that. I have quite a few in my house. I love that you’re asking now. My room is quite crowded. Maybe you should consider giving me vases while you’re at it.

 **Keithlana:** How about no? Flowers are enough.

 **Lance:** Aaaand the asshole is back.

 **Keithlana:** You're the botanic freak, you should be prepared by now.

 **Lance:** I would be if you gave me a little warning, like you just did. Give a bro a warning, will ya?

 **Keithlana:** Where's the fun in that?

 **Lance:** You sound like an angsty teenager.

 **Keithlana:** As entertaining as it is taunting you, I'm literally falling asleep as we speak. I'm gonna go before you're left talking by yourself again.

 **Lance:** Yeah, I need to keep studying. You sleep well and get some rest. You’re standing in the corner for quite a while tomorrow.

 **Keithlana:** And I'll do it gladly, it was worth it.

 **Lance:** To quote Keith, don’t ruin it. Good night.

 **Keithlana:** Sleep tight, Lance.

 

     I sighed as I locked my phone. I had been studying non-stop since I came back from class. It was nice to take a little break, as much as his puns made me want to claw out my eyes so I didn’t have to read them anymore.

     I still wasn’t up to devoting my full attention to my textbook just yet, so I decided to take a break to breathe and take my surroundings into account. It was a cool night in San Francisco and there was a full moon on the sky. The pale light was flooding my room and it created a lot of shadows around me. Keith’s flowers were surrounding me with a sweet scent. It was nice how similar my room felt to the flower shop now; the constant smell of nature, the comforting contrasting colors of the flowers…

     All that was missing was Keith. I don’t know why, but I’ve grown to associate the flower shop with him. Every time I thought of the damned flowers we kept on the back, I automatically thought of his silly habit of talking to the flowers. It made me smile. It was funny how in so little time Keith had grown on me; quite like a rash I’d started to enjoy.

     If I was honest, I’d miss the flowers if he decided to simply stop giving me them. It was like a happiness delivery; something about him thinking of me enough to bring me a flower every single day with the lamest excuses made my chest feel warm and tight and-

     Oh.

     What does that mean?

     If this was _any_ other boy… A boy who teases me and smiles like the world is never going to end, a boy who gives me flowers every single day and make up excuses so he doesn’t tell me what he really thinks, a boy who knows my friends, worries about me when I’m sick… If this was any other boy that made me smile just thinking about him and making my heart feel a little empty with every goodbye… I’d be sure I was liking this boy. Hard.

     But this was Keith. Keith with his stroke victim vocabulary and his stupid Southern accent and stupid gorgeous eyes and-

     Holy shit.

     There’s no going back to studying now. I literally had to get up from my desk and go to bed. My head was spinning and I could feel my heart beating so fast against my rib cage that I could swear it was planning to break out.

     I didn’t mean for it to happen, of course. And it’s not like life was a fairy tale and I could just go up to him and tell him I like him and everything would go well and we would ride off into the sunset together. He was my coworker. He might not even like me - despite what some of the evidence told me.

     I felt a wave of young adult drama and angst wash over me and I elected that sleeping it off would be the wisest decision. Maybe I was too tired from studying that much; my poor fried brain would feel better in the morning and all these feelings would probably go away.

 

     Spoiler alert: they did not. I woke up feeling refreshed, but my heart was still saying: “Yup. We’re doomed.” I got ready for work trying really hard to ignore the flowers now crowding my room with colors. I pulled on my black overalls from my wardrobe and paired with a long sleeve striped shirt. I barely had time to look in the mirror because I’d be late for work if I didn’t leave right away.

     I walked to the flower shop trying to get my hair to stop acting crazy. I was not Marie Antoinette, there was no reason for it to defy gravity like that. I ended messing with it with my hands, but it probably didn’t look any better, if I’m honest.

     I opened the shop and then headed to the back to get my apron and get some coffee running. I didn’t have time to drink coffee because of how late I was. I needed my coffee. While I was waiting for my drink, I plugged my phone in the stereo system and pressed play on my flower shop playlist. I had to suppress a grin when Teenage Dirtbag started playing.

     I thought I’d have a really slow day to make up for my staying up late, however, the universe was not so happy with me today. I had so many customers I barely had time for a lunch break. It was nearly time to go back to the shop and I hadn’t even left yet. It was weird to be here without Keith sometimes. There were three people in the shop when I heard my phone buzz back by the cash register.

 

 **Keithlana:** Coming in earlier, are you in the shop? Forgot my keys.

 **Lance:** Yup.

 

     I read it in his accent, which only made me smile more. That’s when it hit me that I would have to face him in a few minutes and I hadn’t mentally prepared for it. Contrary to popular belief, I am **not** a smooth person. I can flirt when I’m not involved with the person, however, post realizing I like them… I’m a mess. Unfortunately.

     And honestly, I think that Keith would be like that too. He talks too big of a game, but I would bet actual money that he was not smooth at all. His accent probably clouded up the stupid things he says and people don’t notice it.

     The doorbell rang, and I automatically turned to look who walked in. Keith had a big smile on his lips and an orchid on his hands. It was such a beautiful specimen too - the flower, I mean.

     “What’s up, Lance-a-lot?”

     “Will you ever let that go?!”

     "Never!" He actually sounded offended. He placed a hand over his heart as he took in a big, dramatic breath.

     “I thought you were from Florida, but I guess you are actually Mexican, considering your acting skills.” I rolled my eyes even though there was a slight blush trying to run up my neck.

     "Why? Are they awful?"

     “I don’t speak asshole. Talk American to me.” I winked. Oh lord, someone please shove an apron up my mouth.

     "You would like that, wouldn't you Lance-a-lot?" He gave me crooked smile. I never fought so hard not to blush like a fifth grader. I tried to make it seem like I was angry instead of flustered.

     “You’re in America. You better speak American.” I fought a smile. “Are you giving me the flower or what?! There’s work to do, generic Drag Queen.”

     "After this reception, I think I might keep it."

     “Ugh, whatever. Sorry. I haven’t had lunch yet, it was a very busy morning. I don’t know what holiday it is today, but people are after flowers, dude.” I sighed, trying to change the subject.

     "Well, keep this flower to make you happy. And then go have a lunch date with it. But be gentle. Orchids are gentle beings."

     “You are completely crazy, aren’t you?” I laughed as I took off my apron. “I’m probably gonna bring takeout from the Subway across the street so you don’t need to deal with all these customers alone.”

     “I don't mind. Go eat your sandwich in peace. I got ya." He winked.

     “Thank you.” I smiled at him, genuinely feeling grateful. I grabbed my wallet from the back and I almost ran to the Subway store. Thankfully, it was empty so in less than ten minutes I was going back to the flower shop. My sub smelled delicious and I couldn’t wait to eat it and the three cookies I bought. Well, two, because I intended to give one to Keith.

     “I’m back.” I said as soon as I walked in.

     "Hello," he said while he carried flowers around "I thought I told you to eat your bleeping sandwich.”

     “Don’t be rude, I brought you a cookie so be nice.” I glared at him. Because it was such a busy day I decided to eat by the cKeith register so I could help Keith if he needed me.

     "Apparently, whether I'm nice or not, I was getting a cookie anyway."

     “Do you intentionally want to be an asshole or is this just your personality?” I rolled my eyes as I unwrapped my sub. The first bite was so delicious that I had to fight off a moan.

     "Hey! I thought I wasn't a bleephole anymore. You hurt me this way Lance."

     “Then don’t act like it.” I shrugged and he laughed. I saw that he also rolled his eyes, but I decided to ignore it. I had to check out two customers between bites but after them, the store was finally empty for the first time in hours. I wasn’t used to having so many people in here ever since the store got bigger, so it was just a little weird morning.

     “How did you find this job?"

     “Jesus, buy me dinner first.” I laughed at his bluntness.

     "I prefer to be called Keith, but you can call me Jesus. And I tried to take your llama to dinner, you wouldn't allow me."

     “I honestly considered that that madness was something fever induced.” I laughed, fighting off the urge to blush like an idiot.

     "Nope. I genuinely asked."

     “Alrighty then. Nice to know I wasn’t hallucinating that bad. The llama is flattered. And about the job, Allura had someone from the other shifts give out and pin information on the job offer around uni. I came down to meet Allura, she liked me, apparently.”

     "No surprise there."

     “And how about you?” I raised my eyebrows when I noticed he didn’t even glance at my direction; he was finishing our window display and barely paying attention to the conversation. It was nice that he was filling the silence with small talk, though. I appreciated it.

     "I always had a thing for flower's meanings, like ever since I found out there is such thing. And a guy on my poetry class worked mornings here, but he was quitting, and they needed someone to replace him. So I thought it would be nice to work here."

     “Oh.” I barely managed to pay attention to the rest of his ramblings. Flowers have meanings?! Okay, sure, red roses mean love, whatever… He had given me a variety of flowers and never told me _why_ he gave them to me. Oh. My. God.

     He was rambling about daisies and some stupid jokes but I couldn’t really hear it anymore because I was too focused on grabbing my phone and googling the meaning of the flowers.

     The first flower Keith gave me was a lilac. Upon further inspection, I found a Wikipedia page with a lot of flowers’ meanings. When I read what the purple lilac meant I nearly fell off my chair. I literally had to hold onto the desk for support.

     “ _Purple lilac: first emotion of love.”_

     Holy fucking shit.

     I racked my brain for the second flower he gave me. Rues, if I’m not mistaken.

     “ _Rue: regret.”_

     That was the day he fell asleep texting me. It was too precise to be a coincidence. This- Oh my God. I could feel my heart racing and I had to look for the next flower.

     “ _Gardenia: secret love.”_

     I felt my jaw fall open as I read the description. I was so thankful that Keith was too busy with his stupid flowers to notice the epiphany I was having. It took me a few moments but I managed to get the meaning of the next two flowers - it was hard for me to remember their names and order.

     “ _White tulip: one side love.”_

_“Moonflower: dreaming of love.”_

     I had to bite down on my lip as the realization came washing over me. I remembered the daffodils he had given me the same day I gave him his stupid tea back. It read something curious:

     “ _Daffodil: uncertainty.”_

     It got me confused for a whole two seconds before I moved on to the next flower. The orchid that was sitting right next to my bag in the back room. I was thankful it was not next to me right now because I would end up blushing a million shades of red.

     “ _Orchid: refined beauty.”_

     “He thinks I’m beautiful?” I whispered to myself, feeling a little shaky. God, was I blind.

     "I beg your pardon?" I looked up to see Keith much closer than he was a minute ago, picking up the daisies he left close to the cKeith register. I wish I didn’t have such a big, unfiltered mouth. But I ended up blurting out:

     “You think I’m beautiful?”

     "Where would you get that idea?" He looked confused.

     “Orchids. They mean refined beauty.” Yup. I was probably blood red right now. I was satisfied when I saw his cheeks get flooded with color. He just stared at me for a full minute, and I could see him trying really hard to think of something clever to say.

     "Well, it took you long enough.” He shot me the first shy smile I’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Before you think I’m some sort of psychopath, I don’t love you. I- uh, yeah. It sounds so wrong, but- yeah. I think I’m more of in like with you?” He looked away as his blush got even deeper. Everything from his neck to his ears was completely red. I probably didn’t look any better.

     “You big fucking dork.” I laughed, breaking the tension that had been building up around us. “I’m in like with you too.”

     You know, I thought I’d seen it all regarding Keith. From his stupid bleep rule, to his affection with tea and how shamelessly romantic he could be. But then he turned around and gave me a smile. It was a smile so filled with happiness that it made my chest flutter with the sight of it. I knew that my smile was growing and that I probably looked like an Idiot with capital I, but I was just too damned happy right now.

     And then he walked up to me. He stopped in front of the cash register like he was a paying customer and just stared at me for a full second. I couldn’t help it but to reach out, giving out my hand to him. His hand was so big and honestly, it was kind of dirty with soil, but I couldn’t care less.

     “We’re so ridiculous.” I laughed when we literally couldn’t look at each other because we were holding hands.

     “Fuc-fudge yeah.”

     “Don’t waste it.” I tried to warn him.

     “Feels appropriate, honestly.” He smiled.

     “What now?” I felt the need to ask.

     “I-I don’t know.” This new shy Keith was quite literally giving me life. “Are we dating?”

     “Do you want us to?”

     “You little bleep.” He laughed. “Okay, you know what?! Cards on the bleeping table. You already know how I feel. You know about the flowers. I want to be dating you, you ridiculous excuse of a Cuban individual. Let’s date the shit out of each other.”

     “That was beautiful. Calling me ridiculous, yeah, sure, that’s gonna work when you’re trying to date me.”

     “Joke's on you. You already said you like me which means, you enjoy all of this.” He dragged out the sound of this, thickening the accent as he spoke.

     “Ugh, you’re unbearable. Let’s date!” I laughed, and he joined me.

     “I’m your unbearable boyfriend.” He winked and we just stared at each other for a minute in complete silence.

     “That’s weird.”

     “Let’s not do that, please.” He added at the same time I did and we both ended up laughing. Before we could add anything else, a couple walked in and we had to get back to work. I admit bravely that I hated these people already for interrupting something but it did give me time to eat my cookies, which I couldn’t really complain.

     And honestly, some time to let it sink it. Keith and I were dating. We would be going on dates soon. Kissing, even. Ohhhh. Okay. New territory right there. I admit that I panicked a little when I thought of introducing him to my parents or worse - being introduced to his. Fortunately, I had work to do and flowers to take care off and soon my mind was thoroughly occupied.

     It  was like the world was conspiring against us. Every time he would do so much as looking in my general direction, something would happen. We would either get a caller asking about our budgets, or customer would ask for information… We were haven’t been busy like that in months. The day I want to deal with Keith is the day I can’t. I was happy for Allura and for the business I worked there, but come on!

     Finally, it was time to close the store and I was exhausted. I think Keith noticed it because he told me to clean the coffee maker and the dishes on the kitchen and when I was done with it, he had done most of the work needed. It was hard to believe that these two contrasting personalities lived inside of him; the extremely rude asshole and the caring blushing sweetheart. I guess that’s what made me like him, after all.

     I did send him inside to grab his stuff while I locked the cash register and the windows. He didn’t have the keys, so I was left to do that while he got ready to leave. It was a Friday, which meant we probably wouldn’t see each other until Monday and for once it made look forward for the end of the weekend.

     “Hey, Lance. Gotta run, Pidge is waiting for me."

     “Okay. If she still wants my number, too bad, I’m not available anymore.” I smiled at my failed attempt of teasing Keith. He walked up to me smiling and I bit down on my bottom lip as he got into my personal space.

     And that’s when it got weird. I don’t know if it was because we used to full on hate each other and never even imagined a kiss ever happening or because we were both too damn stubborn and still kind of hated each other. Honestly, I have no idea, but Keith just froze. I was frozen in place too, and even thought I could feel his breath on my face, I started get filled with anxiety.

     “This is not working, is it?” He sighed in frustration.

     “I guess not.” I gave him a half smile. “Maybe we need more time.”

     “Perhaps.” He nodded, but I could tell he was miles away. “Goodbye, Lance.” He did kiss my cheek before he left and as soon as he walked out the door I was regretting every single second of that interaction. I wish he had kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID THAT. And yeah, sorry about the ending. In case you were wondering, these are all the flowers Keith gave Lance, and their meanings:  
> Purple lilac: first emotion of love  
> Rue: regret  
> Gardenia: secret love  
> White tulip: one side love  
> Moonflower: dreaming of love  
> Daffodil: uncertainty  
> Orchid: refined beauty
> 
> We post every Friday and if you have any questions, our twitters are @900years and @moimiles


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, do you remember that boy we saw at the park?"
> 
> "The pretty one?" She said smiling.
> 
> "Yeah, the pretty one." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Well, he might be my boyfriend now."
> 
> "Might?" She cocked her head with a disapproving look.

     LANCE

 

     You know, I’ve had bad days. Dammit, I’m a boy named _Lancelot,_ the _third._ Neither of my parents will ever tell me why. I’ve had bad luck since the womb, so you can imagine how surprised I was when Keith walked right back into flower shop looking so determined I thought he was going to war.

     He wasn’t. He just walked right in, pulled me close by my waist and had to stand on his tiptoes to look me right in the eyes before yelling out:

     “Fuck it!”

     And then he kissed me. God, it felt like a sin to call it just a kiss. There was so much passion into it, and yet it was so innocent and pure. There’s a certain magic to kiss someone you like for the first time; and this magic was in the air, intoxicating me. I was honestly a little too stunned to react for the first few seconds but then I melted into his arms. He smelled like soil and cologne, his lips were soft and so warm and I couldn’t believe this was happening.

     He broke the kiss into tiny little pecks that made me blush so hard because it felt like adoration; he wasn’t just kissing it for the heck of it, there was so much “like” into those kisses that I was thankful he was holding me - I might have melted into a tiny tiny puddle of happiness right there.

     When he finally stopped kissing me, there was this force keeping us together. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, smiling at me with a childlike happiness. It was even cuter because I had to bend my knees a little - he was smaller than me. 

     “You wasted your curse.” I whispered.

     "Fucking worth it," he whispered back. "I don't give a flying fuck, love.”

     “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” I teased, leaning down a little to be able to reach his cheek with my mouth, kissing his stupid blushing face.

     “No, I kiss you.” And he kissed me again. This time, I had to lean down because he wasn’t standing up as much. I don’t think that in my wildest dreams today would have ended up with Keith kissing me silly. I don’t think that I ever expected it. I thought this was going to be some stupid crush; and yet here we are.

     “I can’t believe I am going to feed your ego, but I almost don’t want the weekend to begin.” I blurted out when he stopped kissing me.

     “You do realize we can see each other, right?" He rolled his eyes "Juliet. And go get your bleep together, I’m walking you home.”

     “Fine!” I yelled at him and walked to the back to put my apron away and get my bag. Apparently, regardless of how our relationship changed, we would still yell at each other like this. To be honest, I didn’t really mind; I hate couples who are too in love with each other.

     “Shall we?” Keith offered me a hand and a smile.

     “Yeah.” I smiled back.

 

     KEITH

 

     As soon as I closed the door, a wild angry Pidge appeared in the hallway.

     "You are late!" I never thought a five year-old could put the fear of God in me.

     "Sorry Pidge, I got distracted at work."

     "We can't play Pokemon now! Mom said I have to take a shower." She pointed a finger at me "What do you have to say for ‘youself’ mister?"

     "Okay, do you remember that boy we saw at the park?"

     "The pretty one?" She said smiling.

     "Yeah, the pretty one." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Well, he might be my boyfriend now."

     "Might?" She cocked her head with a disapproving look.

     " _I_ s, he is my boyfriend now." Pidge started to jump into place, I thought she was going to scream. "But, don't tell mom and dad yet!"

     "Oh, is gonna be our secret?"

     "Yeah! Can I trust you, buddy?"

     "Yep!" She said and ran back to the bathroom, where she was supposed to be this whole time.

 

     Later that evening, I was already in bed. I skipped dinner because there was no way I was able to eat with all the nerves going around me. Who am I kidding? I had fucking butterflies in my stomach, and I wish I could digest them. The images in my head were all about the kiss.

     Apparently, all the arguments and the hate we had build up made for an amazing kiss. I could go all cliché and talk about how it was so different from any other kiss I had before, but the butterflies were the only cliché I would give in to.

     Being able to kiss Lance, especially since I spent the last week showering him with flowers, trying to make him see my… Like? In a way, it made it all look different for a few seconds. When I was kissing him it felt like the word was a different place, he changed the way my world turns.

     Fuck! I'm doing the cliché thing again.

     I ended up falling asleep in the middle of my daydreaming, which morphed into an actual dream. Lance and I, sitting in our regular spot at campus, bantering about something irrelevant and exchanging small kisses. Until someone jumped on top of me, waking me up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Pidge sitting on me.

     "What the bleep, Pidge?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

     "Let's play Pokémon!" The tiny human was screaming at me.

     "No."

     "Why not?" Pidge frowned.

     "It's a Saturday. I'm tired and sleepy. It's too early." I stifled a yawn.

     "Fine, I'll go with mom and dad." She made a dramatic pause. "And talk about stuff."

     I sat in bed, looking at my little sister. The little shit.

     "What stuff?"

     "I don't know." She got out of bed and walked to the door. "About a boy… Friend."

     Is she winking at me? The fucker.

     "Pidge, no." I said, with a stern face.

     "Pidge, yes!" She shouted and ran to the door.

     I got out of bed so fast, I got caught in my sheets and the next thing I knew, my face was hitting the floor. Because I was so sleepy it barely hurt; my brain wasn't awake enough to process the pain. I just shot up straight, running after the evil goblin excuse I have for a sister. She was already half-way down the stairs when I finally caught up with her. When I was in reach, I lifted her throwing her over my shoulder.

     "Now that you're up, wanna play Pokémon?" The cheeky bastard had the nerve to ask. Laughing.

     "Fine." I said, defeated. "Can I at least have breakfast first?"

     "Okay, but you have to be Ash."

     "Pidge, I rather be Misty."

     "Okay." She had a cheeky smile on her face, and if life was an anime, her glasses would be shining dramatically.

     Half an hour later I had a tiny side ponytail. Pidge was dragging me around the park near our house, she had a red snapback on and was shouting “Pokemón Go!” every three minutes. I don’t even want to know how, but she found suspenders and I _had_ to wear them over my clothing.  I was regretting everything right now.

     On the bright side, Pidge was clearly having a great time, so I couldn't stay mad for long. It was actually hilarious that my 5 year-old sister had decided to bribe me into playing with her, this kid is going places.

     I was taking a few pictures of Pidge running around for my mom, and decided to take a selfie and send it to Lance. He would probably make fun of my soft heart when it came to Pidge, but who cares?

 **Keith:** [picture] I’m ready for Halloween.

 **Lance-a-lot:** I’m sorry, but who are you supposed to be?

 **Keith:** … I’m so offended.

 **Keith:** And disappointed.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Are you cross-dressing right now?!

 **Keith:** Pidge wanted to be Ash.

 **Lance-a-lot:** I thought you were always Red. Btw, I saved that picture. Hunk will have a field day with it.

 **Keith:** I made the mistake to tell her I’d rather be Misty.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Love the suspenders. You look like a 2008 emo.

 **Keith:** You wouldn’t! And I look fabulous, take that back!

 **Lance-a-lot:** Is it too late now to say sorry?

 **Keith:** Yes.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Great, I wasn’t going to anyway. I won’t send it to Hunk just _yet_ , but I have great blackmail material. Thanks!

 **Keith:** [picture] I like this one better. Wouldn’t you say I’m photogenic?

 **Lance-a-lot:** Pidge is so freaking adorable!! I want to pinch her chubby cheeks. Can I?

 **Keith:** Calm down, Diana Ross.

 **Keith:** And she only looks adorable, she is a backstabbing, bribing, little shit.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Isn’t she like five years old?

 **Keith:** Doesn’t make her less of a evil mastermind.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Keith. She’s five. What could she possibly know to blackmail you like that?

 **Keith:** She’s blackmailed me into playing Pokemón with her! In this unholy hour!

 **Lance-a-lot:** Dude. It’s like ten in the morning.

 **Keith:** Anything before midday is unacceptable.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Again: she’s five. You could have literally just said no. Did she threaten you?

 **Keith:** Yes, she did.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Weirdly unspecific. What did you do?

 **Keith:** I did nothing! I’m an angel!

 **Lance-a-lot:** Are you hiding something?!

 **Keith:** Gimme a sec, I can’t see where she went.

 **Lance-a-lot:** KEITH!!

 **Keith:** Found her! I need a leash.

 **Lance-a-lot:** YOU’RE THE WORST. Stop texting and go take care of your damned sister!

 **Keith:** She was after a Ratatta, if it was a freaking Bulbasaur I would get running away. But a Ratatta!?

 **Lance-a-lot:** You’re such a nerd.

 **Keith:** Shut up.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Will do. You go take care of your sister.

 **Keith:** No, come back. I need to annoy you more.

 **Lance-a-lot:** I’ll come back if you tell me what your sister is up to.

 **Keith:** I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you.

 **Lance-a-lot:** I wish you could see how HARD I am rolling my eyes right now.

 **Keith:** Can you roll your eyes? Aren’t they too small?

 **Lance-a-lot:** You’ve lost your friendship card. Please return it the next time we see each other and never speak to me ever again.

 **Keith:** Okay, how about dinner?

 **Lance-a-lot:** …?

 **Keith:** I need to give you back the friendship card, let’s do it over dinner.

 **Keith:** But I have to tell you, you might have to take it from my cold dead hands.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Ugh, fine. When?

 **Keith:** Tonight?

 **Lance-a-lot:** Sure. Where?

 **Keith:** Surprise ;)

 **Lance-a-lot:** You do realize I need to know where so I can get there, right?

 **Keith:** I will obviously pick you up, you stupid fuck.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Remind me why I am going to dinner with you. Also, did you just waste your curse of the day on me again?

 **Keith:** Texts don’t count. But don’t worry, I have a feeling I’ll be wasting my curses on you a lot.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Dude. How do you do that?!

 **Keith:** Do what?

 **Lance-a-lot:** You’re the biggest asshole in one moment and then sweet on the other.

 **Keith:** It’s a talent. So, you, me, at 6?

 **Lance-a-lot:** Yup.

 **Keith:** Good. It’s a date.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Is it?

 **Keith:** Lance, I’m trying to woo you here. Help me a little. C’mon.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Fine. It’s a date. Also, you look cute. Happy?!

 **Keith:** ubfoasbw

 **Keith:** Ecstatic.

 **Lance-a-lot:** What was that?! Are you having a stroke?!

 **Keith:** Just had a mild heart attack. Nothing to be worried about.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Can you please go take care of your sister?

 **Keith:** Oh shit!

 **Lance-a-lot:** DAMMIT KEITH!!

 **Keith:** Just kidding, she’s sitting right next to me. She has a popsicle.

 **Lance-a-lot:** You take care of her. See you at six?

 **Keith:** See ya, Lance.

 **Lance-a-lot:** Oh, and please lose the suspenders. PLEASE.

 **Keith:** I thought I was cute.

 **Lance-a-lot:** You are. But I’m glad I’m not out in public with you right now.

 **Keith:** Thank you for the compliment. But that’s just down right mean.

 **Lance-a-lot:** ;)

 **Keith:** Bye!

 **Lance-a-lot:** Hasta la later, Keith.

 

     A hand slapped my phone away.

     “Stop texting!”

     “Pidge, you’re eating a popsicle. Go focus on that.” I said trying not to be mad.

     “You’re blushing!”

     “No, I’m not!”

     “Yes, you are!”

     “I’m taking this popsicle away from you.”

     “I’m telling mom you let me have a popsicle before lunch.”

     “You’re the worst. C’mon, let’s get going before it’s too hot.”

 

     Lance

   

     Considering this was my first official date with Keith, I could be more nervous. I mean, everything is so new and the first date has the potential to really screw everything up. So my being a little nervous was not really a surprise. It took me half an hour to choose an outfit that was casual but just pretty enough that I look effortlessly dressed up.

     I ended up choosing a polo shirt (which made me feel way straighter than I actually am) and skinny jeans. The color looked good on me and it was formal enough because it was new. I didn’t even do anything to my hair but washing it. Keith saw me _in the mornings_ ; he’d seen me at my worse, so I didn’t feel the need to be extremely dressed up.

     I grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs. My mom complimented my outfit and I did the same. She was wearing the beautiful green dress I got her last Christmas. She and my dad were visiting my mom’s sister for dinner. I was going to go, but thanks to Keith I got out of a pretty long family event - we always got home extremely late whenever we went to Auntie Maria.

     “You call me if you need anything.” My mom gave me a friendly smile as my dad was headed to the garage.

     “Okay. Thanks.”

     “Where are you two going, by the way?”

     “Good question.” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know.”

     “Have fun.” My mom waved as she left.

     I sat down on the couch and waited for Keith to text me. I could feel my stomach doing some crazy flips every time I thought of us alone in a restaurant. Both because I liked Keith and because I hated him.

 **Keithlana:** I’m almost there.

     **Lance:** Okay, I’m ready and waiting for ya.

 **Keithlana:** Okie dokie.

     I grabbed my keys and waited by the door. The little shit had to knock like a ten year old - it almost made me ignore him and go to bed. When I opened the door, he had his hand up, ready to start knocking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! Thank you again for reading, and leaving kudos and comments, it's our *clenches fist* fuel. If you get the band joke, please claim your free cookie in the comments k   
> As usual, we post every Friday and our twitter are @900years and @moimiles and if you have any questions or just want to yell at us, feel free to do so!!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” I started. “Thank you. It was so much fun.” I said sincerely.
> 
> “Ah…” He facepalmed himself.
> 
> “What?!”
> 
> “I should have brought a flower.” He had a shy smile on his lips and I started giggling.

 

     LANCE

 

     “Hi!” He dragged the sound and gave me a silly smile. I would have made a stupid come back but he was wearing a black button up. He looked so handsome I basically had no reaction; I was not ready for this! I was used to seeing him in dirty t-shirts and sleepy, not cleaned up and completely gorgeous. 

     But I’d rather  _ die _ than tell him any of that. 

     “Hi.” I managed to smile. 

     “Oh!” He said and put a hand on his chest. “Yep, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Keith had this little smirk on his lips and this completely dumbfounded look on his eyes and it was almost enough to make me blush. No, scratch that, I am definitely blushing. 

     “What?!” I yelled, completely missing the mark on subtle. 

     “You look amazing. It’s not fair to my weak heart Lance.”

     “Well, you look amazing too!” I yelled at him. I was half mad that he looked so good and I got even madder when he blushed. It was too cute to handle; I understood why he said the heart attack thing. 

     “Let’s just go.”

     “Yeah. Where did you park you car?”

     “I don’t have a car.” 

     “Oh.”

     “I have a bike.”  He smiled a little, grabbing his phone from his pocket. “But, I don’t like driving it a night. I’m calling us an Uber.”

     “Do you wanna come in?” 

     “Yeah, I think so. It’s gonna take a while for the driver to get here.”

     I guided Keith in, and we sat side by side on the couch. I think we were both remembering the same moment: when I was sick and delirious and he invited “the llama” out. It brought a smile to my face. 

     “Hey, did you realize that you’re actually going out with the llama tonight?” I laughed. 

     “Ah, I’m over him already.” He winked. I laughed, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. So I did what any rational boy would: I punched him. On the shoulder, of course, even though my brain was kind of telling me to punch him in the face. 

     “You made such a big fuss out of the llama.” I giggled. “I thought it’d be hard to let it go.”

     “Did you just punch me?” He laughed “C’mon Lance, you were delirious, but we both know the llama was a metaphor.”

     “Don’t hit me with these fancy literary words, dude.” I laughed. “I might have not noticed, but I was clearly not in my right mind back then. Where’s that damn Uber?” 

     “You were adorable.”

     “I had a high fever.” I raised my eyebrows at him. 

     “Some might say, you were hot.”

     “Well, this has been fun. I am done, goodbye.” I sighed because of his ridiculously bad joke. 

     “I’m not letting you get out of this evening this easy, Lance.” 

     “I know that’s supposed to be sweet but I need to remind you… Kidnapping.”

     “You’re not a kid. You might not have the height of one, but I feel like you need the reminder.”

     “At least I don’t have a mullet! And I'm taller than you!” 

     “The fucked up one is you, ‘cause you’re dating someone with a mullet.”  He grinned. 

     “If by dating you mean I constantly want you hit your pretty face with a shovel, then yeah, I’m dating you.”

     “Ah, you think I have a pretty face, that’s sweet.” He kissed my cheek and got up the couch.  “Our Uber is arriving. Shall we?” Keith offered me his arm and I smiled. 

     “Yeah. Mullet.” I smirked as I wrapped my arm around his and we walked to the door together. As I locked the door, Keith talked to the Uber driver. He had a door opened for me when I walked to the car and a smug smile on his lips. I decided not to ask and got inside. He sat right next to me and I was thankful it was getting darker outside when Keith’s hand touched mine shyly - I was blushing like a stupid baby. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I relaxed a little. 

     It was nice that we were both shy going into this, but we were still maintaining the petty arguments. It gave me the feeling that we were in it together. He liked me, I liked him back, we were both growing intimate slowly. It felt nice; it made my heart beat a little happier. 

     “Hey, where are we going, after all?”

     “Akiko’s.”  

     “That doesn’t tell me much.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

     “Is a sushi place, I thought you might like that.”

     “Yeah, I actually love sushi. Did Hunk tell you that?” I squinted at him. 

     “No.” He dragged the sound of the word and I rolled my eyes. He saw my irritation and let go of my hand, but his arm was over my shoulders and bringing me closer. 

     “You look like a angry hobbit, have I told you that?”

     “Hobbits don’t get angry. They eat like fifteen meals. Check yourself, Keithlana. Also, I’m taller.” 

     “That doesn’t stop you from looking like one, Lance.”

     “I hate you.” And I hated that I had to look down to meet his eyes. We were both sitting, but he was still a little shorter than me. 

     “Aw, I hate you too sweetie.”

     “That’s a terrible pet name.” I tried to pretend I wasn’t blushing. 

     “Then why are you blushing?” He raised one eyebrow at me, but I could see he was blushing too. It took me a few seconds to reply:

     “You’re blushing!” I yelled. I really need to work on my indoor voice. 

     “Never said I wasn’t.” 

     Thankfully, I didn’t have to say anything because we had arrived. We thanked our driver before leaving the car and Keith’s hand was on mine before we even walked into the restaurant. It was very sweet how he had made reservations for us; he even pulled my chair for me. I never, in a million years, saw this happening. 

     “Who are you and what have you done to the asshole Keith I know?!” 

     “That you know and love?” He pointed a finger to himself “Right here.”

     “Yup, there he is. Also, nice place.” I smiled. 

     Dinner was so much fun. We were teasing each other constantly, but there was this little twinkle on Keith’s eyes or a blush going up his cheeks that confirmed he was joking (or hitting on me). We ate far too much sushi; the place had amazing food and the service was just as good. It was so weird that even though we did a bunch of date things like talk about ourselves and share our food, we also teased and joked a bunch. 

     Keith insisted on paying the bill and I had to punch him in the arm to make him let me pay half of it. We were both college students working part time; so we both needed to save money. 

     It was a lot colder outside when we left and I regretted leaving my coat at home. I was glad that Keith draped his arm around me as soon as we left because it made it more bearable to be outside. I think that he noticed I was shaking a little because he started taking off his coat. 

     “No, it’s okay.” 

     “Don’t be stupid, put on the jacket.”

     “Yeah, and then you’ll be cold. No, thank you.” 

     “I’m not cold, and you’re naked.”

     “I’m not cold either.” I lied. 

     “Take the coat Lance, I don’t want you sick again.” He was serious. I sighed and took the damned coat. It was a little short for me but it was so warm that it immediately made me relax. But the best part hit me a little later; the cologne. It smelled like Keith and perfume and it was like I was getting a hug from the worst asshole I knew; and I loved it. 

     “Our Uber is here.” He grabbed my hand again and we walked together to the car. 

     “Surprisingly, I had a really good time today.” I smiled at Keith.

     “You wound me, Lance.” He said dramatically. “But I had a good time too.”

     “Next time, I pick the place.” I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. 

     “Oh, so there’s going to be a next time? Glad to hear it.” He rested his head on my head.

     “Well, in all honesty, it all depends on your goodnight’s kiss.” I smiled. Keith lifter his head to look at me and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he actually said something coherent: 

     “You broke me.” He looked dumb “I might be having a stroke.”

     “My time to shine!” I started giggling. 

     We arrived at my place and Keith got off the car to walk me to my door. He said that there was a bus that dropped him off in front of his house and it was cheaper than taking the Uber back. We stopped walking and looked at each other on my doorstep. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up to meet his eyes. 

     “So…” I started. “Thank you. It was so much fun.” I said sincerely. 

     “Ah…” He facepalmed himself.

     “What?!”

     “I should have brought a flower.” He had a shy smile on his lips and I started giggling. 

     “What flower would you have brought?” 

     “Well…” He said while taking a step in my direction. He put a hand delicately on my cheek, bringing me close to him. I wish I wasn’t taller than him - it put a far too big distance between us, even though it wasn’t that big. I’m not making any sense. Jesus. “I would give you an Ambrosia.”

     “Yeah? What does it mean?” My heart started beating faster as he shortened the distance between us. 

     “Like is reciprocated.” 

     Keith kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that changes your perspective on time and space. It makes you feel like you’re melting away into different universes and existences. His lips against mine almost made me want to believe in soulmates; I mean, how could it not? Keith was treating me like I was the most precious flower in his garden; like I was something so delicate that deserved his full and undivided attention.

     He broke the kiss into tiny little kisses, peppering my lips with complete adoration. It made my stomach get filled with a million butterflies- heck, a million different species of flying bugs. Between one kiss and another I heard him say:

     “I don’t believe I’m about to say this, but I really don’t want to say goodbye.” His lips were on mine before he even finished the sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update is better than a later update (?????)  
> WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE. WHAT.   
> Hi! Thank you guy so much for the kudos and comments, they keep us motivated to write :) As per usual, we update every Friday (IT'S STILL FRIDAY) and if you have any questions or just want to yell at us, we're on twitter @900years and @moimiles.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rocky Horror is still my favorite musical, but Clue is trashier.”
> 
> “No?!” I was appalled “How is Clue trashier? Nothing is trashier than a musical.”

     KEITH

 

     “I don’t want to either.” He whispered, we were both afraid that if we said the words too loud this magic that had settled between us would fade. “Do you want to come in?” He asked breathlessly. I rested my forehead against his and smiled at him.

     “Fuck yes.”

     “Another curse wasted on me.”

     “They are never wasted when it comes to you.”

 

     We walked into Lance’s house hand in hand, and sat on the couch. Lance went upstairs to change clothes and left me in charge of choosing a movie, a bad move if you ask me. I was staring at Netflix’s almost infinite selection, no idea what to chose, until the 80’s cult section found me. Oh boy, we are having fun tonight.

     One thing about me: I fucking love 80’s movies. The trashier, the better. So Lance was in for a long ride. I’m pretty sure I can make him regret inviting me in. I ended up choosing “Clue” and I waited anxiously for Lance to be back, I was dying to see his reaction to this choice.

     Lance came down a few minutes later, wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. I rather not comment on the pants hanging a little too low, nope, not going to. Let’s talk about something else. He was carrying covers which seemed appropriate on this chilly night. He took a look at the screen and said:

     “Holy shit, I love this movie!” He had a smile on his face.

     I wanted to say “Holy shit, I love you!” but that would be too much. Instead I just smiled and said the second thing that came into my mind:

     “Tim Curry is a better transvestite than a butler.”

     “That is true, but Clue is exciting from the beginning to end.” Lance sat down next to me.

     “How dare you!?” I honestly think I’m in love, he got the reference.

     “Just telling the truth.” He shrugged.

     “I thought we were having a moment, then you ruined it.”

     “Rocky Horror is still my favorite musical, but Clue is trashier.”

     “No?!” I was appalled “How is Clue trashier? Nothing is trashier than a musical.”

     “It has like three different endings.”

     “That doesn’t make it trashier…”

     “You know it does it!” He pointed a finger at me “Just admit it."

     “I would never!”

     “Can we just watch the movie and agree to disagree?”

     “No. I mean, yes to the movie, but no to the other part.”

     “Fine.”

     “Fine.” I rolled my eyes, pressed play and put an arm around his shoulders.

     “Don’t try the move on me.”

     “It was not the move! I was genuinely hugging you.”

     “I know the move when I see it. Or receive it.”

     “Bleep you.”

     “Bleep you back. Now shush, the movie is starting.”

     “Make me.”

     “If that was an attempt to get me to kiss you, it was a bad one.” He laughed and I immediately felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

     “A-h, uh-No!”

     Error 404. Brain.exe has not been found in the system.  

     “Aw, are you having a stroke because of me?” He smiled sweetly at me. “I’m flatter-”

     I kissed his stupid mouth shut. He was surprised by my gesture so he took a second to reciprocate but when he did, oh… When he did… I could feel him melting in my arms and boy, I was so far gone. Lance was the one to broke the kiss - he had a devilish smile on his lips and I knew his mouth was gonna ruin the moment so I shushed him this time:

     “Shh. The movie is starting.”

     “You’re the worst.”  He said, but cuddled closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and I thanked the Lord I had watched this movie before because there was no way I could concentrate on that stupid thing now.

     “I’m the best.” I said just a little too late.

     “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, big boy.”

     “I would make a comment on that, but I’m not disgusting. Also, movie!”

     “You are disgusting.” I could hear him rolling eyes but then he did something that surprised me. I felt the cold tip of his nose touch my neck and then I felt his lips placing a tiny kiss right on the curve of my neck.

     Dear Lord and saviour, if I don’t die right now, I won’t ever die again.

     I don’t know what was making my heart beat faster. The gesture of affection that was pure and spontaneous, the fact that he kissed my fucking neck, or the fact that he was cuddling up to me. Maybe it was the fact that my lungs weren’t working properly, or at all. I couldn’t feel any air getting into my body at all. Oh. I was holding my breath.

     “Keith. Are you okay?” I heard Lance ask in a small voice. I couldn’t look at him; I pretended to be staring at the screen in front of me. I swear, there could be a movie about gorilla reproduction and I would be staring at it unable to recognize what was going on.

     “Yup. I just love this scene.”

     “It’s the opening credits.”

     “Love them. So lovely. My favorite part.”

     “Okay?” He laughed a little. I sighed and brought him closer to me, hoping that at some moment I could get used to having Lance so close. After the opening credits ended, Lance started commenting on the movie and I made an okay attempt of keeping up with him. We discussed our favorite scenes, repeated lines between ourselves… It was fun. We avoided that awkward silence, Lance was cuddling me, we were watching a trashy ass movie… I mean. Can life get any better?

     Apparently, yes. After the movie ended, we were too comfortable and too lazy to get up. We talked. It was just stupid talk - we joked around, talked about our favorite movies… I was talking about some silly movie that Pidge showed me and I ended up loving when there was no response.

     Lance had fallen asleep on me. He had his head on my chest while I hugged him - it was the most comfortable position we had found to lie together. I didn’t have the heart to wake him up, not just yet. I just let him be. And I think I ended up falling asleep too.

 

     LANCE

 

     I woke up with the familiar sound of my parent’s car pulling up in the driveway. I felt so warm and comfortable and soft. I had no idea how late it was but I was too lazy to check it. I could feel Keith’s warm body against mine and his steady breathing let me know that he was just as comfortable napping as I was. I heard the sound of the alarm letting my parents know that the car was locked. Soon they’ll be home.

     Wait.

     SHIT.

     I had to detangle myself from Keith. His limbs were too long and I kind of hated how strong his arms had to be in this moment. As soon as I managed to get out of his embrace, I ran to the front door already blushing because of how awkward this would be. I wasn’t ready to have my parents see me and Keith together, imagine Keith. He probably wouldn’t be ready to meet my parents just yet.

     When the front door opened, I almost ran into my parents. They both seemed surprised I was awake and running for some reason, but at least I saved myself from an even more awkward situation.

     “Hi, mom, dad.” I whispered. “So, we were watching a movie and ended up falling asleep. I- uh, I don’t think it’s time to meet the parents just yet, so can you both give us five?” I tried to explain.

     “Sure thing, honey.” My dad nodded. He was probably kinda of buzzed, considering how he went up the stairs. When I turned, my mom was already halfway into the living room.

     “Mom!” I hush-yelled.

     “What?!” She muttered back, in the same intonation. “I just wanna take a peek.”

     “Mom! Go upstairs right now!”

     “Are you my dad now, Lancelot?!”

     “Just go!”

     “Fine.” My mom seemed frustrated, but at least she walked up the stairs. I sat down in the couch, impressed that Keith was still sound asleep. He looked cute - his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink, his mouth was turned in a tiny smile that made me smile as well. I couldn’t wake him up just yet - I wanted to enjoy this sleepy cute Keith just a little longer.

     I heard a creak coming from the stairs and I turned to see what was going on. My mom was crouching on the last visible step on our stairs, watching me and Keith like a creep. I sighed loudly and hush-yelled at her one last time:

     “Goddamit mom!”

     “Sorry!” She laughed and finally went upstairs. God, I hate how nosy she was sometimes. I decided I had to wake up Keith soon because I didn’t doubt my mom would come back and be annoying again.

     “Keith?” I touched his arm softly. He expressed no reaction, so I had to get a little closer to call his name again and shake his arm a little. He opened his blue eyes looking very confused. As soon as he saw me, though, he smiled a tiny bit.

     “Hi.” His voice was a bit hoarse.

     “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

     “What time is it?” Keith tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but clearly it didn’t work.

     “It’s late. I hate to kick you out like this, but you should probably go home.”

     “It’s okay.” He yawned and sat up. “I fell asleep.”

     “I know.” I laughed a little at how sleepy he was. “You’re not taking the bus, are you?”

     “I’m certainly not walking.” Keith’s voice was still a little hoarse as he put on his shoes. I got up from the couch and offered him a hand.

     “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

     “No, it’s okay love, you don’t have to.” He stifled another yawn and then took my hand to get up.

     “You’re so sleepy you’re gonna fall into a manhole or something. You said it yourself, it’s not very far, so let me be nice.”

     “Fine.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. Oh yes, the asshole was slowly coming to his senses. “Just because I want to see you driving.”

     “Put on your coat and let’s go. Mom? I’m taking Keith home, where are the car keys?”

     “On the counter!” My mom replied from upstairs and I was thankful that she didn’t come down this time. I walked to the counter to grab the car keys and my house keys and when I finally turned to Keith, he was blushing crimson red.

     “Are you okay?” I asked as I opened the front door.

     “Uh, well, are you parents at home?” Keith didn’t dare to look at me and it was probably one of the most amusing things I’d ever seen. I had to suppress a giggle from coming from within me.

     “Yeah, but don’t worry.” I smiled as I unlocked the car. “I woke up when they arrived and explained what happened. I also asked them to kindly step back because I don’t think we’re ready for the whole meeting the parents thing.”

     “I owe you one.” Keith laughed as he got into the car.

     “Dude, I was not gonna let my mom do her boyfriend interrogation thing. I’d honestly rather die.” I sighed as adjusted the car mirrors. “It’s too humiliating. You being you would make fun of me forever.”

     Keith just smiled a little but didn’t say anything. I thought that was weird considering how outspoken (not to say asshole) he usually is. I tried to blame it on his sleepiness, but maybe he was a little weirded out by my use of the B word - no, not bitch, but boyfriend. Especially because my parents were involved. That made a weird feeling settle into my chest.

     I turned on the radio before I said something stupid and ruined the moment even more. Keith was leaning into my side a little, but that didn’t tell me anything. He gave me directions to his house and as it turns out it was pretty close to mine. I could run that far on a good day.

     When I pulled over in front of his house he turned to me with a smile on his lips. I smiled back even though that tiny feeling of uncertainty was still annoying me. He placed his hand on my tight before speaking:

     "Thanks love, see you Monday?" He was still a bit pink and that made me a little happier.

     “Not a problem, and yeah, see ya Monday.” I tried to smile but I don’t know. I just felt weird. That weird feeling got replace by a thousand butterflies exploding in my stomach when Ash leaned down to give me a little kiss. He waved as he walked away and I couldn’t help but wait until the door closed to drive away.

 

     Sunday was very slow. I made myself busy by studying and revising for upcoming tests, and starting projects I had to hand in pretty soon but time didn’t go by at all.

     My mom tried to interrogate me during lunch about Keith, but I wasn’t having it. I told her the naked truth - we’ve just had our first date and everything was very new. She made me say I liked him - which made me feel like I was on fifth grade again. It was very hard to stay in a bad mood during lunch because of that.

     But then there’s this awful Sunday evening feeling that always happens; I always feel weirdly anxious that the weekend is over. I keep thinking that I have another week of work and school to put up with and I always end up going to bed in a bit of a bad mood.

     I did some yoga before giving up and going to bed early. I wanted the weekend to be over and I wanted it now. I couldn’t stand that odd feeling inside me anymore; I was getting a good night of sleep, waking up early and jogging that weirdness away.

     I woke up feeling much better, and jogging made me feel almost normal - as normal as I can in a Monday morning. I took a quick shower before heading down for breakfast and then work.

     I walked to the flower shop because I was still kind of early. I didn’t want to arrive a lot before my shift started. It was a cool morning but the sun was up in a sky without any clouds. I got to the flower shop just before I had to and started my morning shift feeling refreshed.

     Keith arrived while I was sorting some flyers by the cash register. I smiled at him but he didn’t really smile back - it was understandable considering it was eight thirty in the morning.

     “Morning.” He grumbled as he walked to the back to drop his things.

 

     KEITH

 

     Sunday was filled with family activities, as usual. We walked around the park, playing Pokemon, we played board games and decided to have a Master Chef moment in the kitchen. I was obviously Gordon Ramsay in this house. So, I woke up Monday morning feeling like a car ran over me.

     "God, did someone wrote down the license plate?" I spoke outloud in the empty room.

     It didn't took me much to get me and Pidge ready and out of the door. After dropping her off, I walked slowly to work, still half asleep. Once I got inside the flower shop, I saw Lance at the cash register, he smiled at my direction. But I was too asleep to do anything other than:

     "Morning."

     I continued straight towards the back room to get everything ready. Put on my apron and while trying to remember what my duties consisted of, I saw the two boxes of tea in the counter. The ones Lance gave me. I prepared a cup of tea for myself and walked back to the front with my mug.

     "Thank you." I said to Lance.

     “For the tea? Oh, okay. You’re welcome.” He looked confused.

     "Yeah, we had none at home. Too tired to stop somewhere to get me some." I said and kissed his cheek.

     “Do you have a fever or something?! Also, no tea at home? That sounds ludicrous.” He smiled.

     "I'm still half asleep, my usual bleephole self will be back as soon as I finish my tea." I said with a tired smile. "And we need to go to the market."

     “Well, that explains a lot.” I gave him a confused glance, but let it go.

     "What now?"

     “I don’t know, maybe, and that’s a stretch, work? I mean. Flower shop. Arrangements. Clients and all.”

     "There's nobody here Lance." I rolled my eyes. "I'm too tired to think, just gimme something to do."

     “Can you handle some bouquets? We have three pick ups scheduled for today.” He handed me a post it.

     "Your wish is my command." I said and went on my way to the working station.

     Most of my morning was spent on those three bouquets. Probably because I was feeling extremely tired. By the time lunch came around I was feeling more awake. But that was three cups of tea later, and many trips to the bathroom.

     Lance was doing his usual shenanigans, singing, cleaning and dealing with people. I had no idea how that boy had so much energy in the morning, I was a little jealous. But for at least half an hour I spent watching him clean the store, or should I call dance? Until he noticed me staring. Ops.

     “What are you looking at, butthead?”

     "Just some weird dude dancing." I gave him my cheekiest smile.

     “I appreciate the dude part.” He laughed a little. “There’s dust and pollen and freaking leaves everywhere. I swear to God I’m never gonna be done cleaning this store.”

     "Maybe you should just give up." I got up to place the bouquets next to the cash register. "But your audience would be disappointed."

     “Okay first and foremost: I get paid to do this.” He rolled her eyes. “And I’m glad my audience enjoys my drunk drag queen moves.”

     I laughed out loud.

     "Can't believe you remember that." I sighed dramatically. "That was one of my good ones."

     “You’ve wasted all of your good ones early, eh? Also, I always remember when people pay me compliments.” He pretended to throw his hair over his shoulder and pouted a little.

     "Oh, okay Taco Bell." I was still laughing "I gotta go, Pidge and my dad are waiting for me."

     “Taco Bell is delicious, what is the offence here exactly? And yeah, have a good one. I’ll lock the store behind you, I’m meeting Hunk and Shiro for lunch.”

     "Lance..." I rolled my eyes. "And, should we tell them or something?"

     “I’m saving teasing you for later, but you just wait. Well, Hunk and Shiro had this one stupid bet on us, maybe we could mess with them? Don’t tell them anything and let them go a little crazy?”

     "Hey, why weren't I aware of this bet? I'm gonna kill Hunk."

     “Well, they were supposed to call it off after that one party I yelled at you-”

     "Which one?"

     “The first one, I think.” Lance laughed, leaning into his broom. “I tried to scare them into calling it off but knowing Hunk it’s not off at all.”

     "Okay, then let's mess with their arses." I gave him what I believe it was my best devilish smile.

     “Hell yeah.” He raised his hand for a high five but dropped the broom on the floor.

     I high fived him, laughing all the way. Then went back to get my stuff and to get myself home. Once I place my apron in my locker and my bag on my shoulder, I went back to the front where Lance had gotten the broom up and was cleaning, again.

     "See you later?" I said when I got close, he jumped not expecting me.

     “Dude! I’m buying you a cat-bell.” Lance yelled, almost dropping his broom again.

     "Why? Am I a good kitty?" I grinned at the red blush taking over his cheeks.

     “You’re a flea-infested stray cat.”

     "See you before my class?" I kept on smiling.

     “Yeah, we should be on the usual spot. See you later, kitty.”

     "Bye Lance." I gave him a kiss on his warm and red cheeks, and walked away. I was laughing at him, but I feet a blush creep up on my own.

     Most of my walk home was filled with memories and thoughts of him. I wanted to slap myself at the cliche route my brain was taking. Like, c'mon brain, I thought we were bros. It was ridiculous how much I wanted this lunch hour to go faster so I could see (and annoy) him again.

     Pidge was waiting for me at the gate when I got to daycare. She was excited about going home. As usual. I hope she had some friends in there, but since she’d only started, I didn’t want to ask her about it; it could feel like pressuring her.

     "KEITH!"

     "Hey, dude. Ready?"

     "Yep." She popped the “p” sound and jumped on my back.

     "Pidge, what have we talked about this?"

     "If I want a piggy-back ride I just have to ask…?" She said, pretending to be sorry.

     "Correct. Now let's go, Dad is waiting for us."

     "Yeah. Let's go Altivo."

     "Is that the horse from The Road to El Dorado?" She nodded and laughed. I gasped. "Are you calling me a horse miss?"

     "Maybe?" She kept on giggling.

     "Well, then this horse is very mad."

     "I'll give you an apple, horsie."

     "Fine, this horse is your loyal subject." I made a horse sound and walked home with Pidge on my back.

 

     After lunch I was going to the usual place I found Lance, Hunk and Shiro. I remembered the time they took me to lunch and Hunk gave me a speech about if I liked Lance I should do something about it. Lance had good friends, I was glad he had them. They were sitting together, and Lance had a pink ice-tea on his hands. I was so disappointed.

     “Hey, Keith!” Hunk was the first to spot me.

     "Hey," I said and sat down next to Lance. "I’m so disappointed, Lancelot."

     “Ugh, what did I do this time?” He sighed, pulling his sunglasses from his head to his eyes.

     "This bleeping excuse for tea? Again?" I pointed at his cup. "Do you intentionally try to hurt me?"

     “Keith, entertain this thought for a second: I actually like ice-tea and buying it has nothing to do with you. Isn’t it just wild?!”

     I gasped dramatically, placed a hand on my chest and looked at Hunk.

     "Do you see this? I can't take this anymore. Please take me away."

     “No! No, Hunk, do you see this?!” Lance started yelling. “I can’t take this anymore. Please take me away.”

     "Chill out Lance-a-lot, we're just joking." I bopped his nose with my index finger. I saw Shiro’s eye start to widen like he was watching a scene from a dramatic movie and I had to hold back my laughter.

     “You two are the worst.” Hunk sighed. “Also. Where’s the poop?”

     “What poop?” Lance asked, raising his eyebrows.

     "Did I step on something?" I began to inspect my shoes for dog poop, but didn't find anything. "Nope, not me."

     “No. I mean something fishy is going on. What did you do?” Hunk pointed a finger at me.

     "I just got here? I am an innocent men." I threw two hands in the air, as if I was surrendering.

     “I can’t tell if you’re lying.” Hunk was squinting at my direction and I almost laughed when I saw Lance drinking his tea to avoid giggling. “We’ll see.”

     “Hunk, are you Sherlock Holmes now? Jesus, let it go.” Shiro sighed.

     “I’m telling you Shiro, something smells funky here!” He complained again.

     “It could be your fault, I mean, have you washed your hair this month?” Lance teased with a cute smile and I couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

     “Did you see that, Shiro?!”

     “See what?”

     “Hunk, if you’re seeing aliens in the sky it’s time to lay down on the drugs.” I teased him with a smile.

     “If there’s a drug to makes us see aliens, sign me the fuck up.” Lance’s smile faded as he punctuated his words with his hands.

     “Get your cheeky smile away from me, Keith.” Hunk glared at me.

     “Hey, I came out here to have a good time and I' honestly feeling so attacked right now." I said and saw Lance choke on his tea, unable to contain his laugh. Same for Shiro, who raised a hand to high five me. Meanwhile, Hunk was getting as red as his shirt.

     “You okay there, love?" I turned to Lance, who was still choking.

     “What?!” Hunk yelled with his whole body; everything moved and he looked like an exaggerated anime character.

     “Well, I gotta go. I have a lecture on Lord Byron and I need a good seat.”

     “Fucking nerd.”

     “Yup. Love me some Lord Byron. See you all later. Bye Lancelot.” I couldn’t resist but to lean into his personal space and give him a little peck that made Hunk explode in a fit of yelling and screaming that almost got me deaf. I walked away without saying anything - I knew Lance would kill me for leaving him alone with Hunk later, but it was worth it.

     Pretending was fun, but i just didn't want to, not now that I didn’t have to anymore. No matter how funny Hunk's reactions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deeply apologize for the Clue spoilers. ha!  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, and we're sorry about the delay. Merry Christmas everyone!  
> We're (always) on twitter, @900years and @moimiles
> 
> #lance'smomforpresident2k17


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a disaster.” I laughed with him.
> 
> “So… When did you finally realized you liked him?”
> 
> “What are you, a fifth grader?!”
> 
> “Excuse me? I’m a middle school senior.”

     LANCE

 

     The first thing I noticed when I got home from school was a very loud Hunk talking to my mom in the living room. I regretted inviting him already. Don’t get me wrong, I love him more than anything, but today had been a pretty tiring day. I wanted some time to myself, you know, have dinner early, go to bed after a nice warm shower…

     “Hey, Lance!” Hunk waved.

     “Well, you’re here early.”

     “I’ve missed your mom.” He frowned at me which made my mom laugh. “And my class was over a little earlier than expected.”

     “Come on, let’s go upstairs. I need to put on some comfy clothes.” I smiled at them before heading upstairs. “Let us know when dinner is ready!” I told my mom halfway up the stairs.

     I walked into my room and dropped my bag on the floor. I then opened my closet and changed my shirt into an oversized baseball tee. I considered changing from my jeans into sweatpants but then gave up when I noticed Hunk staring at the flowers Keith had given me.

     “All of these are from Keith?” He asked when he noticed me staring.

     “Yeah.” I smiled a little. “Did you know that flowers have meanings? He didn’t just pick any flower, he picked them by their meanings.” I sat down on the bed, kicking off my boots.

     “Yeah, he may or may not have ran his plans by me.” Hunk avoided my gaze as he sat in front of me.

     “Are you kidding me?!”

     “Nope. Come on, Lance, everyone knew but you two. I was glad to be of help, even though his plan was already kind of flawless.”

     “It took me some time, but I figured out.” I ran a hand through my hair. “We went on a date on Saturday.”

     “Really?!”

     “No, I’m lying to make you happy. Of course we did.” I rolled my eyes.

     “I mean really as in: how did that go?”

     “It was great.” I sighed as I remember us eating sushi together. “We went to a sushi place, and then we watched a movie here.”

     “Which movie? He seems like the kind of person that only watches those alternative indie movies, the low budget ones.” Hunk squinted and that made me laugh.

     “Dude, you won’t believe it. He likes trashy movies. We watched Clue.” I laughed and Hunk joined me.

     “No way!” He slapped my thigh.

     “It was very sweet actually. We started talking after the movie and we fell asleep.”

     “Your parents weren’t at home?” Hunk raised his eyebrows at me and I could tell his mind was in the gutter.

     “Oh, no, my parents were at Aunt Maria’s. Keith was still here when they got home and I had to yell at my mom because she wanted to watch me and Keith talking.”

     “I love your mom!” Hunk was giggling at the thought, rolling around in my bed. I smiled at him; yeah, I was tired but I had to give him credit. He was my best friend and just by being able to spend time with him like this made me feel energized.

     “It was a disaster.” I laughed with him.

     “So… When did you finally realized you liked him?”

     “What are you, a fifth grader?!”

     “Excuse me? I’m a middle school senior.”

     “Is there such a thing?”

     “Just tell me!” Hunk begged and I rolled my eyes.

     “Fine. Resumed version. I was studying, he texted me, I looked at the flowers and I just missed him. And it hit me.” I rolled my eyes again. One day they would probably pop out of place because of how much I rolled the poor things.

     “Ahhh, that’s so sweet. I’m so happy for you, Lance!” Hunk reached out and held my hands. “So you guys are dating now, huh?”

     “Yeah, I think so. We haven’t talked about labels yet.”

     “What’s with that face?” Hunk furrowed his eyebrows at me.

     “What face?”

     “The ‘someone just ran over my dog’ face.” He tried not to smile. “Is there something bothering you?”

     “Uh, we had this weird moment on Saturday when I told him my parents got home and all and then we didn’t talk until Monday and all… I don’t wanna stress myself out about it because we’ve been on one date, but… I like him, Hunk. I don’t know.” I grumbled.

     “What don’t you know?”

     “I hate putting it into words because it doesn’t feel right, you know?” I ran my hands through my hair because I was starting to get frustrated.

     “Dude, I’m your best friend. I was the original rash you gave up on curing and now think is quite endearing.” He laughed. “You take up all of my drama all the time. It’s my turn to shine.”

     “Hunk, I love you.”

     “Autographs later, and no flash photography. It damages the art.” Hunk threw his orange bandana over his shoulder and laughed. I had to admire the effort to be dramatic.

     “Sure thing, honey. Okay, so I’m scared that I’m dating him but he’s not dating me. But then there’s a part in my brain that is like: ‘you’ve been on one date! Chill!’ but contrary to popular belief, I can’t chill.”

     “I don’t know, Lance, I’m pretty sure he likes you a lot. He started liking you way before you had any clue you even liked him as a friend, I’m afraid.” Hunk rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t wanna tell you not to worry, but you know, don’t stress yourself out and ruin something good for overthinking it.”

     “Hunk, you’re the best of friends.” I threw myself at him, going for a hug but ended up tackling him.

     “Whoa, you’re spoken for. Get off of me or I might get the wrong idea.” Hunk winked, making me laugh at his goofiness.

     “Yeah, yeah. Sure. You can’t handle me, Hunk.” I showed him my tongue as I sat down on my bed again.

    “Oh, but now I know who can.” He teased and I had to show him my middle finger.

     “It can’t tell you anything, can I?!”

     “Nope. Everything you tell me becomes teasing material. And everything you text me as well. Sorry, not sorry.”

     “You’re the worst, Hunk.”

     We started talking about his love life for a bit; he felt a bit lonely because Shiro had a date and I was with Keith (which, honestly, still sounds a bit odd) and the girl he was interested in was nothing but a fling. I was in the process of telling him the truth - that he was absolutely stunning and amazing and he deserved more than a fling - when my phone buzzed still inside my bag. I stopped mid-sentence because I realized I hadn’t checked my phone since before class; it had been a few hours.

     “Lance?”

     “Sorry, uh, yeah. You’re gonna find someone else soon, and if not, I’ll take the matter into my own dirty little hands.” I smiled at him as I got out of bed.

     “I’m flattered, but I’m not into straight dudes.”

     “You know what I meant.” I rolled my eyes at him as I got my phone from my bag. I had quite a few unread texts from Keith. Hunk noticed I was reading something on my phone and didn’t reply to my comment.

 **Keithlana:** Hey Lance-a-lot.

     **Keithlana:** Lance?

 **Keithlana:** Are you ignoring me?

 **Keithlana:** Fine, I'll tell Pidge to call you. Since now you're free.

     **Keithlana:** Guess you're busy, text me when you're free?

 **Lance:** Hi, sorry, I was in class and then when I got home there was a banshee in my living room. Hunk came over, ya know.

     I sat back in bed and Hunk’s eyes were on me. I turned my phone to him to show him what I had to deal with everyday.

     “Can you believe this dramatic little shit?” I laughed.

     “Who’s Pidge?”

     “His little sister. I think she’s five or so. Very cute, very pinchable cheeks.”

     “That’s adorable.” Hunk laughed.

     “I think I might have a picture or something…” I started scrolling through our chat to try and find his picture with Pidge he had sent me when they were playing Pokemon Go.

     “That’s a lot of texting.” Hunk’s voice had that teasing intonation that made me a little angry every time.

     “Shut your face.” I pretended I wasn’t blushing. “Here. That’s Pidge.”

     “She’s really cute!" Hunk grabbed the phone from my hand. “She looks nothing like Keith though. And what is going on with Keith in this picture anyway?”

     “He’s supposed to be Misty, from Pokemon. He’s officially crossdressing.” I giggled.

     “I always think there’s that moment you learn a little too much about someone and it ruins that person for you forever, you know, like Alicia who didn’t like cats… I’m having the impression that Keith is not one of these people.” Hunk placed a hand on his heart, and even though it was supposed to be ironic but it made me happy to know that my best friend liked Keith.

     “This is my payback for him leaving me to deal with you alone. You have my permission, nay! My orders to tease him mercilessly.” I made a face that made my best friend giggle.

     My phone buzzed on the bed and I couldn’t help but peek.

 **Keithlana:** Nah, don't worry. How was the rest of your day? Did you survived Hunk? ;)

 **Lance:** You laugh, but he is currently in possession of the Misty picture.

 **Keithlana:** Gasp!

     **Keithlana:** How dare you?

 **Lance:** How dare yourself! You left me alone with him, you brought this on yourself. ;)

     **Keithlana:** He was your friend first. Fucking worth it, though.   

 **Lance:** Apparently, he was your friend enough for you to ask him for advice~

     “Tell him I said hi!” Hunk was now sitting next to me and reading our whole texting conversation.

     “Hunk!”

     “If you don’t pay attention to me, I’m reading your texts. And besides, it’s better than checking Twitter.” Hunk laughed a little. “Did he really say ‘gasp’?!”

     **Keithlana:** Gasp! The traitor!

 **Lance:** Did we like teleport into the 80s?

     **Keithlana:**??

 **Lance:** Gasp! hahahahah

 **Keithlana:** It's an important part of information, I need to react.

 **Lance:** Of course you do, Mary Poppins. You do you.

     **Keithlana:** Shut your cute mouth.

     Hunk squealed next to me so loudly that I was partially deaf and very dizzy for a few seconds. I glared at him.

     “What?”

     “The yelling, Hunk.”

     “I told you. I need attention.” He dropped his head to my shoulders.

     “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll tell him you need attention and pamper you.”

     “While that sounds amazing, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I just wish I had some popcorn.”

     “Hunk! We’re having dinner soon. Stop it.”

     “I’m not that hungry, it’s just I need it! It’s just too much without the popcorn.”

     “I’m going to ignore you.”

     **Lance:** Hunk says hi.

     **Keithlana:** usdgfsaiouh

 **Keithlana:** Hi Hunk.

     **Lance:** He’s laughing at you.

 **Keithlana:** When is he not?

 **Lance:** Right?! Worst friend ever.

 **Keithlana:** I mean, you could do better.

     **Lance:** I kinda already did. ;)

 **Keithlana:** IAFKNKASD

     **Keithlana:** That was my sister.

 **Lance:** We both know you’re lying.

     **Lance:** Sorry. We three, Hunk is watching, know you’re lying.    

 **Keithlana:** Fine. I might have had a stroke. I'm okay now.

     **Lance:** I can’t believe you had a stroke without me. :(

 **Keithlana:** Maybe if you would stop being so cute...

     **Lance:** Hunk just threw my phone on the floor.

 **Keithlana:** How are you typing?

 **Lance:** With my fingers?

 **Keithlana:** Lance, are you on the floor? Honey, you don't need to step that low to talk to me.

 **Lance:** I’m trying to get on your level.

     **Lance:** Also, honey? What are we, married in the 50’s?

     **Keithlana:** Outch.

 **Lance:** ANYWAY, how was your day?

     **Keithlana:** I thought you would never ask.

     **Keithlana:** Quite uneventful after lunch. Pidge is still blackmailing me though, so we had a Pokemon Go session before going home.

 **Lance:** You hold that thought on blackmail. I’m gonna go pamper Hunk and have dinner. Text you later?

 **Keithlana:** Have fun! I'll be here, hiding.

 **Lance:** Hiding?

 **Keithlana:** From Pidge. Goodbye.

 **Lance:** Dude!!!!!

     **Keithlana:** Hide and seek, Lance. Never heard? ;)

     **Lance:** Oh. Okay. I hate you. Bye! :)

 **Keithlana:** See ya, love.

     “You two are too cute.” Hunk sighed.

     “Yeah, but my phone can’t take all the stress.”

     “Sorry! I got too excited.” He laughed. “Also, when’s dinner? I’m starving.”

     “It should be ready soon, we could always go downstairs and help my mom.” I said as I got out of bed.

     “That’s a good idea.” Hunk got up with me and looked for his shoes and I got my slippers from my closet.

     We went downstairs to find my mom finishing her famous tomato sauce. She asked me and Hunk to set the table while she finished the sauce and added it to the pasta. The smell was amazing - I only then realized how hungry I was. Hunk was always delightful; he managed to tease even my mom while we were setting the table.

     We had dinner together, Hunk, my mom, my dad and I, and we mostly talked about school. Hunk told my parents about his engineering courses and how he was leaning a lot into the mechanical works even though it gave him tendinitis. My mom got super excited - she used to love to rebuild cars, so they started talking about engines and tires or whatever and me and my dad were lost for a good fifteen minutes.

     I thought we were doing well, until my mom decided it was time to tell Hunk about Keith, as if he didn’t know. Even my dad decided to join in and I wish I could melt into a tiny puddle of embarrassment.

     “Can we not?” I sighed.

     “It’s so cute, Diana, those two are the cutest couple on campus.”

      “Did I tell you I caught them asleep on the couch last Saturday?”

     “No mom, you didn’t, I was awake before you walked into the house." I sighed.

      “He was very handsome, Lance. At least as far as I could see. Someone was stopping me.”  My mom glared at me.

     “He is handsome.” Hunk nodded.

     “Shut up, Hunk!”

     “Isn’t he?” My best friend teased me.

     “That doesn’t matter right now.”

     “So you agree.” My mom jumped in and made Hunk laugh. I ignored the both of them.

     Hunk stayed to help with the dishes even though my mom told him not to worry. We ended up chatting for longer than expected; it was around 10pm when Hunk left. He, thankfully, decided to take an Uber back to his dorm. I made him promise to text me when he got back home safe and sound.

     I went up to my room after telling my mom and my dad goodnight. They invited me to watch a movie with them but I was tired; and I still had to take a shower. I showered first, just quickly washing the dirt from that day out of my body.

     I got Hunk’s ‘I’m home’ text right after the shower. I put on my most comfortable pajamas - an oversized cat shirt and shorts - and got into bed sighing at the comfort.     I grabbed my phone, quickly checking all my social media profiles before opening my message app.

 **Lance:** Hiya

     **Keithlana:** Hello. Is Hunk gone?

 **Lance:** Yup. Home safe and sound, for your disappointment.

     **Keithlana:** I'm glad he's safe. And I'm offended you think otherwise.

 **Lance:** Do me a favor, will you? Open your dictionary and look for the word ‘sarcasm’. Please.

 **Keithlana:** We're texting.

 **Lance:** Let me introduce you to the wonderful miracles of the internet. Google has several online dictionaries.

     **Keithlana:** Is everything okay?

 **Lance:** Yeah! Sorry. I’m just really tired, I’m getting grumpy. :(

     **Lance:** [picture]

     **Keithlana:** vfgknssuf

     **Keithlana:** Did you just send me a selfie in bed?

     **Lance:** Is there a problem here I don’t see?

 **Keithlana:** Nope.

 **Keithlana:** Cute duvet, though.

 **Keithlana:** Cute face, also.

 **Lance:** Taking inspiration from the master, kdghjsd

 **Keithlana:** Aw, I'm rubbing off on you. That's fucking adorable.

     **Lance:** Yup. Give me five months and I’ll start bleeping myself and speaking everything weird.

     **Keithlana:** That sounds wrong.

 **Lance:** No bleep Sherlock. ;)

     **Keithlana:** Fuck you, Watson.

     **Lance:** WELL, anyway, why is Pidge blackmailing you?

 **Keithlana:** WELL, the principle of blackmail is that they have something of yours and use it to get favors. Or money.

 **Lance:** UGH

 **Lance:** You know what I mean.

     **Keithlana:** No, I don't.

     **Lance:** Do you miss the corner?! Because that’s where you’re going tomorrow.

 **Keithlana:** Aw, yes. The beautiful corner. It feels like home already.

     **Lance:** Keithlana. What is Pidge blackmailing you with?

 **Keithlana:** Nudes?

 **Lance:** WHAT

     **Lance:** No wait, that actually doesn’t make any sense. She’s five. She doesn’t have a phone.

     **Keithlana:** All of my nudes are vintage. Polaroid, love.

     **Lance:** Yup, there’s the line. I’m done, going to bed, goodbye.

     **Keithlana:** Noooooooooooooooooooo.

     **Keithlana:** Come back. :(

     **Lance:** This is my disappearing act.

     **Keithlana:** Don't be mean.

     **Lance:** No, for real, I’m almost falling asleep. I woke up super early to go for a run today. I’m exhausted.

     **Keithlana:** Are you mental?

     **Lance:** I wish you could see me rolling my eyes. It was hauntingly beautiful.

     **Keithlana:** It always is.

     **Lance:** Can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not.

     **Keithlana:** Both. Both is good.

     **Lance:** Okay, for real, I’m gonna go. Good night, Keith.

     **Keithlana:** Sleep tight, Lance.

     **Lance:** You too. :)

     **Lance:** ABRACADABRA.

     **Keithlana:** For fuck's sake, GO TO SLEEP. You need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did not die... yet. There were some complications (as in Miles got her computer stolen, holidays, etc etc etc) and we apologize for the horrendous delay!! Starting this Friday, we should be back to regular schedule. Thank you so much again reading, please don't kill us! 
> 
> If you do want to complain though, our twitters are @900years and @moimiles


End file.
